Inside of the Outside
by Magical.Misses.Mistoffelees
Summary: A love square between,Teaze,Munk,Misto,and Tugger.Three,who will got unmentioned,are in a o work with the military/police. Somewhat strange, mysterious. It IS a love story. Bits and pieces based off of the novel, The Outsiders.
1. Chapter 1

**[ Jemima – 21**

**Plato- 24**

**Admetus – 25**

**Asparagus – 40**

**Bombalurina – 26****  
****Bustopher Jones - 42****  
****Cassandra**** - 27  
****Coricopat**** - 26  
****Demeter**** - 25  
****Electra**** - 21  
****Etcetera**** - 19  
****Exotica - 27****  
****Griddlebone**** - 35  
****Grizabella**** – 49 1/2  
****Growltiger**** - 47  
****Gus**** - 57  
****Jellylorum**** - 51  
****Jennyanydots**** - 45  
****Macavity**** – 29 1/2  
****Mr. Mistoffelees**** - 21  
****Mungojerrie**** - 21  
****Munkustrap**** - 25  
****Old Deuteronomy**** - 51  
****Plato**** - 23  
****Pouncival**** - 20  
****Quaxo**** - 15  
****Rumpleteazer**** - 21  
****Rumpus Cat**** - 27  
****Rum Tum Tugger**** - 23  
****Skimbleshanks**** - 39  
****Tantomile**** – 26  
****Tumblebrutus**** - 19  
****Victor**** - 21  
****Victoria**** -22**

**Oh my gosh that took like FOREVERSSSSS!**

**All publicly recognized figures are property of their property of their rightful owners] **

Rumpelteazer stared out the window, looking across the street after the most notorious Rum Tum Tugger. She sighed, the way he moved his hips was incredible. Don't get her wrong or anything, Munkustrap could move like a sex machine too, but there was just something about the way he carried himself. It wasn't like she was cheating on Munk by staring after his brother or anything, it was just simple curiosity. Jenny leaned over her adopted daughters shoulder, folding a towel that was in her hand.

"That boy is a monster." She muttered, rolling her eyes at her daughters antics.

_And he's eaten my heart_ Teazer thought, resting her chin on her fists as she sat on the window seat. She shook her head, making the thought of Tugger die away. There was a knock on the door and she stood up to get it, staring up into the soft eyes of her boyfriend. "Hey there Tiger Stripes." She grinned, receiving a sweet hum and a gentle kiss on the forehead. She straightened out his uniform, licking her thumb and wiping away a smudge that lay on his cheek.

"Hey," He sighed, wrapping his arms around her thin waist. "I just wanted to say hi before I left for work." He smiled, taking his hand and brushing down her hair. She stepped back and held his paws as he pulled her out onto the porch. She shivered at the winter air, her mini skirt and thigh high boots weren't all that helpful in the cold weather. He pulled her onto his lap on the small white bench, the two cuddling as she pressed her nose into his chest.

"How was your day at the station?" She asked, turning her head to lie against his arm.

"Long. Long. Long. Macavity's at it again, I'm not even sure where his gang gets these ideas. Right now though they seem to be aiming at that Jellicle gang." He rolled his eyes. The Jellicles were a rough gang, they didn't seem to know how to behave. Just a bunch of crazy drugged up gang-members who seemed to roam the streets.

He laughed pressing his lips to her forehead as she stared blankly at the white paint. "Don't worry dear, I'll protect you. And besides, it's not as if you're a Jellicle."

She laughed, rocking herself back and forth in his arms. "Me? A Jellicle? Or course not!" She stood up from his lap, staring down at him with a wide and cheeky grin.

"I'll see you later sweetie." He pressed his lips to her cheek and trotted over to the car, wrapping his jacket tighter around himself. How she could stand the weather with that little clothing was far beyond him. She waved goodbye as the cruiser pulled out of the driveway and down the street. She walked back inside, glancing up at the clock. It was nearly four, almost time for the show down at the cinema.

"Ma, I'm leavin' now. I'll see you later."

"Bye sweetie." Jenny called from the kitchen where she was baking another one of her famous blueberry pies. Teazer grabbed her furry and warm coat, wrapping it around herself and shoving her keys and wallet in her pocket as she walked on the sidewalk.

She was thinking about an actress she'd just seen on a commercial for the movie. She was really beautiful, all blonde hair and blue eyes. Teazer just wished she could look a bit more like her –she was pretty, and Teaz . . . She wasn't bad looking at all, she just wasn't movie-star-gorgeous. She had red hair, kind of short and cropped around her face in a bob, eyes the color of milk chocolate. Most girls had brown eyes now days, they weren't anything really special.

She wrapped the coat around herself tighter, listening to a set of footsteps echo behind her. She glanced over her shoulder, three guys following just behind her. Each of them had a long tattoo the covered the side of their neck, a complicated and frightening 'M'. Teazer sped up her pace, trying to put at least a little distance between them. All she had was twenty dollars with her, barely enough to catch the movie, but something in the back of her mind told her that they weren't following her for the money. And they couldn't have been just passing through, this was a closed off neighborhood, almost no one came through there, the apartments were just so tightly packed the alleys were too narrow for most city cars.

"Oi! Teazer, what's a pretty Jellicle doin out 'ere all by your' lonesome?" They called, getting her to stop. She'd known it had been stupid to walk alone, she should have had one of the gang come with her, or had Jerrie walk her. Even if she was walking alone though, she should have had a blade with her. She'd remember when they'd found Jerrie after the Macs got him. All cut up and bruised, half-conscious in the alley; he was crying his eyes out, Jerrie had had it rough growing up, and it took a lot to make him cry. She looked around, for maybe a glass bottle or a stick. One time, Plato had held off five Macs at once with a busted beer bottle.

They walked around her, slowly, silently. A smile gracing their faces as they circled her. One of them grabbed her right wrist, taking a sharp hold and making the bracelet press into her flesh. Another one took her other wrists, the two of them dragging the struggling Teazer into the alleyway. They had her pinned to the ground in seconds, one of them kneeling across her chest with his knees on her elbows. And if you don't think that it hurt, you're out of your mind. Oneof them held something sharp and cold to her throat, the feeling making her heart pound in her ears. The one sitting on her chest pounded his fist into her face, hitting the side of her jaw.

A flash of white and brown and Plato had him tackled off her. Admetus and Pouncival were beating the others away as Jerrie scooped his sister into his arms. She shook like a mad woman, trying to get rid of the sinking feeling of the almost-near-death experience.

"They didn't hurt you too bad, right?" Jerrie pulled back, staring into his sisters eyes. They did. Teazer was smarting and aching and her chest was sore and she was so nervous her hands were shaking and she wanted to start bawling, but you just don't say that to Jerrie.

"No, no I'm fine." Her vision was blurry with the tears, she sniffed, wiping away the excess water. Jerrie pulled her up from the ground with him, "Where were you heading anyways? The heist is in like 20 minutes." He scolded.

"What heist?"

"Teazer!" Everyone said at once, dropping the three now unconscious bodies to the ground. "How do you plan for us to hack these accounts without you?"

"Oh! Right right right . . . Yeah, lemme' just grab my laptop and we'll go!" She grabbed Jerrie's arm and ran back towards the house. Wiggling into a pair of tight black jeans and tank top, a black sweatshirt and grabbing her bag – full of everything they were going to need – the two siblings ran out to the waiting car.

Opening the door, Teazer ran straight into a tall and handsome Tom. She looked up at him trying, to think of something to say. Jerrie backed away slowly, running out the back door of the apartment. She could see him get in the car not a minute later over the Maine Coons shoulder.

"Hey, uh Teazer. Listen my computer crashed and I was just wondering if maybe, you could come over and check it out. Munk was telling me how good you are with computers-"

"Tugger. I would totally come over like, right now. But I've got somewhere really important to go, and I just . . . I'll call you as soon as I get back okay?" She maneuvered her way around him and ran straight out to the car. She climbed in, collapsing into the leather with a sigh. The engine revved and the tires screeched as they headed towards the café on the next town over.

"Everybody's hands go up now or I'll put a bullet in your head." The entire café looked up at Victor as he barged in. "Everyone against the wall." Victor pointed the gun at one young couple, the two instantly standing up and moving against the wall and sitting. Everyone else followed, scared out of their wits. Teazer sat down at a table, setting up the laptop and wiring quickly. She glanced up, Victor pointing the gun at a middle-aged couple, the two clinging tight to another. Victors hair was so blonde that it was nearly white, kind of steel gray eyes, as cold as stone. Jemima rolled her eyes nearly the same time as Teazer did, closing the space between them in two full strides. She pulled the gun out of his hand, undoing the barrel and letting the bullets fall to the floor. She took the cigarette that he'd just lit from his mouth, pressing the burning end to her tongue and dropping the cig to the ground. The sizzling sound died away as she glanced around at the stunned people.

"The rest of us have guns too ya know. Don't be getting any ideas."

Teazers fingers flew across the keys like lightening as she proceeded to ack into the Macavity's bank account. Cracking code after code the computers screen finally showed account numbers.

Access Granted

"Got it." She murmered, Plato moving to look over her shoulder. She smiled the dollar signs showing. Numbers dyed blue rolled up the screen, taking away the banking digits. "No." She whispered, sitting up straight and staring in horror at the computer.

"What's happening?" He asked, she stood up typing in error codes; none of them solving the problem.

"He's got me bouncing all over cyber-space., the computers gonna crash." The screen went black. "No. . ."

_Vrrrrrr_

The cell phone that lay next to the computer vibrated, making it bounce against the lacer wood. Teazer exchanged glances with both Plato and Jemima before slowly opening it and pressing the cell phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

A scream that shouldn't have been human came in through the speaker. "Hello?" She whispered again, taking the device with both hands. Another scream, her name gurgled in somewhere. The line went dead. She snapped the phone shut, looking ghost white and horrified.

"Where's Quaxo?"

**[ LOL this was just some random idea I had. Yay! **

**Review ! please please please review!**


	2. I know her

**[Chapter two? Here it is. **

**I own nothing but my own information.] **

Macavity flipped over the legal-notepad on the desk of the old dock house, pleased by the remaining screams from the small Jellicle.

Jellicles:

Rumpelteazer, Mungojerrie, Plato, Jemima, Coricopat, Quaxo, Pouncival, Victor, Victoria, Electra, Etcetera, Admetus, Tumblebrutus

Siamese:

Growltiger, (currently unnamed 20-some followers)

Macs:

Bombalurina, Exotica, Cassandra, Tantomile, Griddlebone, Gilbert, Ghengis

Possible threats:

Lt. Munkustrap, Dt. Alonzo, Sr Sgt. Asparagus Sr., Lt. Asparagus Jr.

The odds weren't in his favor. There were four officers on his tail and breathing down his neck. Even if Exotica has been able to stop and shut down their plans to hack the accounts, they still were getting to close to finding him. The Jellicles has begun to outnumber them more and more. If he didn't get some followers soon, they were going to have to take more evasive actions. The whole point of taking the runt was to scare them, if that didn't work, he was going to have to think of something else.

"Where's Quaxo?"

The young adults all exchanged glances, looking around at the worried hostages. They couldn't just drop the heist at a moments notice.

"I could've traced the call, but the laptops fried." She ran her fingers over the top of the screen, upset that she'd no longer have a computer. She touched the yellowing bruise on her cheek, and the long cut on her other one. The knife must have slipped when they hit her. She looked up at Coricopat, aware of his current situation.

"The Macs hideout is on the east side of town, the old dock-house." He sighed, staring at his hands.

"Well someones going to have to tell Quax's brother." Jemima announced from her perch on the counter.

"That his brother's one of us? No way man, he'll go bizerk!"

"Oh for Pete's sake I'll do it. You guys go get that little trouble-maker." She jumped down, shoving Teazers laptop in her bag and looking worriedly up at the blacked-out windows. She couldn't see if Pouncival was still waiting in the van, but she didn't care as she slung the bag over her shoulder and ran out the door. The butterfly-knives hidden in the straps of her bra were enough protection to get her to 2nd avenue.

The others looked at the stunned people around them. Cori staring at a little girl, she reminded him a lot of his own sister. Small, innocent, scared enough to do anything anyone told them. Enough to kill people, betray her family, steal, cheat, lie – just because she was afraid of she herself being hurt.

"Cori!" Teazer shouted, her friends hand on his gun – which was thankfully still in the holster. His eyes still bored at the girl, pure hatred seeping out. "Cori." She yelled again, snapping him out of his trance. She grabbed his arm, pulling him away. "Come on let's get you out of here."

"I'm fine." He squeaked.

"Hi Mistoffelees." Jemima smiled as the door swung open. He stared at her for a moment unsure of what to say. "Can I come in?"

He nodded, opening the door wider. She stepped inside, shaking off the winter chill, looking around at the quaint bachelor pad. "Can I g-get you anything?" He cleared his throat, shutting the creame door. "I've just made some hot chocolate if you'd like." She nodded smoothing out her leather jacket. He left the room, going into the warm kitchen to fill up another mug of the drink. She turned around, staring at the house. It was wonderful, all white and brown, completely inviting. He came back in, handing her the cup.

"Misto. I really need to talk to you. And it's very important that you hear me out." She followed him to the white couch, plopping down and tucking one of her legs under her.

"Shoot."

"Q-… Quaxo is one of the youngest we've ever had. Teazer makes sure he normally stays home to study, but he's been chomping at the bit." She stopped staring at her drink, looking up at him.

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Quaxo, is a… a Jellicle."

"Mac? Are you in here?" Bomba peaked her head into the office, "We have a problem Mac." He stood up from his seat, following her out. Loud gunshots could be heard all over the dock house. He leaned over the bar, watching as Coricopat ran across the large open room with the bleeding Quaxo in his arms. Tantomile ran up behind Macavity, bracing herself from falling against the railing, her black hair swung in front of her face as she growled at her brothers form.

"Calm down precious." Macavity placed his hand on the girls arm, her eyes fixing on him as he smiled at the leaving two. Tanti growled, pushing off the railing and storming down the halls.

As soon as they were outside Cori and Teazer stopped running. He set down Quaxo, the boys ankle bent in a unnatural position. "They broke it." He whispered past his split lip. Teazer ran her hand as lightly as she could down his cut and bruised face. His hair was wet with sweat as he breathed heavy and deep. She reached at her shirt from under her sweatshirt, tearing off a long and thick piece of fabric. She glanced up at Cori, giving him a sad look as she said,

"Quaxo, this is going to hurt."

_**Ding Dong**_

Mistoffelees tore his shocked eyes from Jemima, standing up mindlessly to answer the door. It swung open, Misto's being knocked out of him by an invisible force. Teazer smiled at the taller tux, her hand on his brothers back. "Get in." He muttered stepping aside.

"What the hell happened?" He yelled as soon as the door shut. Teazers smile disappeared, tears pricking at her brown eyes.

"Macs gang took him, I'm so sorry."

"Misto it's not their fault." Quaxo said as he sat down in the armchair. "I was stupid, I walked off on my own. I know I shouldn't have, Teazer just came to help."

"Y-you're a Jellicle." Misto hissed.

"This just in Munk." Alonzo set down a piece of paper on the lieutenants desk . Munk glanced away from his computer screen, doing a double take as he recognized the face printed on the paper. "This was the only identified girl from a hostage situation downtown." Alonzo glanced over his shoulder as his friend stared blankly down at the paper. "You know her?"

"Yeah." Munk growled, taking the paper as he stood. "Yeah I know her."

**[Everyone cross your fingers! I just got back from auditions, and call backs are tomorrow! Wish me luck, and please please please. Do everything you can, I don't care if you wear your lucky underwear, please try to put in just the teeniest bit of help!**

**Please review!]**


	3. Connections

**[Just got the audition results, I'm just a chorus girl. But that's okay, I have to start somewhere if I'm going to end up on broadway right?**

**I own nothing except for the stuff that is not publicly recognized. Yeah. That stuff, I own.]**

Teazer stared at Mistoffelees waiting for an answer. He looked at the ground, as though he expected an opinion on the situation to come flying up from the wooden planks. He stood up, wiping his down on his black slacks and trying to even himself out.

"I think it's best if you leave now." He sighed, giving a stern look to the two girls. It took a minute before the command clicked in their minds, they stuttered a goodbye to the young Jellicle as they shuffled out the door, leaving their half-drunken hot cocoa on the table. Misto braced his arms against the back of the couch as he stared at his brother. What was he supposed to say? Yeah you are a terrible, low, criminal and I'm going to turn you in to the cops now. Because that would go down _so_ well. No, he'd have to come at this with a different approach. "Quaxo."

"Please, Misto, don't turn me into the police." His brother stood up, looking at him with pleading and soft eyes, even past the blackened one.

"I'm not going to call the cops on you Quax."

"Y-you're not?"

"No, I'm not." Mistoffelees hands laced behind his neck, applying pressure as much as he could to the small amount of bone that lay there. He walked to the window, leaning against it and looking at the graying sky. It was already late December, and the frost was beginning to frame the windows. "But you're not going to see those… those… delinquents ever again. Do you understand?"

"Oh that's not fair!" Quaxo shot up, balancing himself on his one good foot.

"Not fair?" Mistoffelees screamed. He took in a deep breath, calming himself and trying to let the anger flow out of him. "Go to your room, do your homework or something."

Quaxo had actually finished all his homework. He was a really smart kid, got straight A's, never missed anything in class. He actually really enjoyed learning. He was only in the tenth grade and was already taking trigonometry. He sighed, hopping over to the stairs and slamming the door of his room shut. Misto groaned, collapsing on the couch and putting his head in his hands. This wasn't going well, it was all just beginning to turn horribly horribly wrong. He needed to vent, to talk to someone. Pulling the phone out of his back pocket and dialing a number.

"Tugger? Hey it's Misto, you wanna grab a coffee?"

Teazer walked up onto the porch, pulling the keys from her pocket. "Teaze?" The keys dropped to the ground, clattering against the front step of the flat. She looked up, breath coming in shallow as she met eyes with Munkustrap.

"You gave me a right good scare sweetie." She breathed, her hand trying to find her evening heartbeat. She picked up the keys, laughing to herself. When she stood she nearly bumped into Munkus, who was glaring down at her. She smiled nervously, going around him and unlocking the front door. She stepped inside, shaking off the cold and shimmying out of her jacket. "Was there something you wanted?"

He slapped a piece of crumpled paper on the side-table that was next to her. She looked down on the paper with interest wondering why the eyes that stared back at her were her own.

"Recognize her?" He hissed, meeting glances. "She's the only identified hostage-taker in the situation downtown today."

"You know Munk," She tried to cover up the feeling of guilt and fear that bubbled in her stomach. "Some people just have that kind of face that looks like another. It wasn't be don't be absurd."

"Really?" He snapped the paper in his hand, making it crisp and flat. "Let's just see about that. 'Cockney accent, Caucasian, short, never left the brought laptop." He put down the paper again. "Yeah, I'm pretty positive it was you."

"I'm pretty positive it wasn't." She muttered, hanging the coat onto the hall tree.

"How could you lie to me. You're a Bast damn Jellicle."

"I didn't lie, you never asked." She said, climbing the stairs as Munkustrap followed her to the guest room. She'd only been staying in the house to visit her parents, she actually did live on the other side of town. Munk shut the door, the two standing in strange silence. "I'm guessing you want me to turn myself in."

"I'm giving you a day until I turn you in myself." Hearing that he would turn her in was like a slap in the face. She had to laugh a bit though, it was gauche that the officer had fallen for the bad girl. "Teazer, you'll get off with a lesser sentence if you turn yourself in."

"I know that." But she wasn't about to turn herself into the police. "But think about it _this _way Munkustrap. If you have connections with the Jellicles, you have a nearly direct line to the plans of the Macs. We've hacked into the system who knows how many times, we can turn the entire gang in, just let the Jellicles off the hook. It's not like we were really holding them hostage after all. And Vic was the one with the gun anyways."

"A direct connection? You could get us into his entire system?"

"Yup."

Mistoffelees sipped his coffee, thinking about his girlfriend as he stared at Tugger. Victoria was nice, sweet, beautiful. All blonde hair and blue eyes. But there was just something about the way that he could talk to Tugger, about anything really, and Tugger would always understand. No matter how he felt, his best friend was always able to make him smile. Lately though, it was starting to seem more like that.

"I'm telling you, last night was incredible. I walked Vicky home, and she pulled me inside. And get this: Vick has a collection of photos of us."

"Man. What'd you do?"

"I did what any other man would do, I high-tailed it out of there."

_**Ring Ring**_

Misto pulled out his cell, staring at the name that flashed across the screen. "Damn it. It's a text from Vicky. 'We need to talk'. Shit."

_**Ring Ring**_

"That's me." Tugger pulled out his own phone, looking at the wording with interest. "What the devil? 'Is Misto there with you? Did he get my text?' Now you've dragged me into this?"

Bomba put the can of tomatoes into the cart, the grocery story nearly empty on this day. She stopped walking as her cart bumped into the only other one in the aisle. "Sissy?"

"Bombi?" Demeter asked, surprised to see her sister after almost three years. "Hey." She ran around her cart, pulling her older sister into a tight hug. Bombalurina reluctantly hugged her back, actually a bit happy to see the little twerp. "How are you?" She pulled back, looking her sister up and down.

"I'm amazing and how are you?" Bomba smiled. It was nice to see to know that Demeter was happy and healthy. "You wanna, I don't know. Grab some dinner tonight?"

**[Yup… IIIIIII suck. Sorry It's been like forevers since I updated. But hey, it's busy month right? LOL Winter/Christmas/Hanukah scenes coming up! **

**Please review. And if you do. I'll give you an invisible candy cane!]**


	4. Denial

**ITO Four**

**Not even kidding that's what the name of this doc is. Wow how original am I ? **

**Please and thank you for my most amazing and fantastic reviewers.**

**I own nothing that is publicly recognized**

Munkustrap wanted to catch the Macs, the trouble they caused was worse than anything that the Jellicles had ever done. But to overlook an accusation for an entire gang; the idea itself was risky. This set his entire career on the line.

"Alright." He sighed, wiping his hands on his pants and standing from Teazers temporary bed. "You get me into the Macs system, you get me their next target, and I'll overlook your file." _For as long as I can. _Even he knew he wouldn't be able to put it off forever.

"And how about our relationship?" Teazer sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Bomba sat down in the theatre, carrying hers and her sisters soda. She sipped her cherry pop quietly as she listened to three boys sit directly behind her. She could ignore them the whole movie, as long as they kept their mouths shut. If there was one thing that Bomba absolutely could not stand, it was a loud mouth that won't shut up during a movie.

"Hey there sweet cheeks." A hand rested on the back of her seat, someone whispering low in her ear. She scoffed, rolling her eyes and handing her sister the other drink as she came in. "What's the matter? Fraid you can't handle me?"She stood up angrily, throwing her drink in his face. What a waste of three dollars. He wiped it off as he stood, laughing darkly. "Feisty huh? I like 'em fiery." Deme gripped her sisters arm as they faced the only one standing. The theatre was empty except for the five of them.

"Damn it Victor leave them be." Alonzo hissed, grabbing his friends jacket and yanking him back.

"Yeah? Who's gonna make me? Detective. Alonzo."Alonzo had nothing to say, you just didn't stand up to Victor; and he didn't even know these girls. But they sure were pretty.

"Leave. them. alone. Victor." Jerrie stood up, standing just as tall as the white haired Jellicle. Victor was dumb-founded. Jerrie had been a nervous wreck, since the Macs had got to him. He hardly ever even spoke. Victor shoved his hands in his pockets, storming out of the theatre. The girls stared off after him before smiling nervously at the two.

"Why don't you guys sit with us? You know, protect us." Bomba offered, biting her raspberry red lips. Alonzo climbed over the seat, plopping down in the hard chair. She sat down next to him, Demeter taking her spot next to Jerrie. "Why are you friends with such a… a…"

"Pollicle?" Lonz finished for her. "We don't, we just happen to be in the same circle of friends."

"Ah hah. And what group of friends might that be? Jellicle? Mac?"

"Neither, I'm a… I'm a…" He didn't want to tell her. Being a police officer was one thing, it was attractive, a strong and protective position. But a detective?

"A…?"

"A detective." He whispered sinking into his seat and wishing he'd gone to calm down Victor instead of flirting. He glanced to his left; the girl was smiling, biting and tugging on her lip as she stared at the still blank screen. Alonzo's cheeks burned red at the fact that she'd thought his job was a disgrace, and at time like these he did too.

The movie hadn't been all that great, just a bunch of drama. Two guys fighting over a girl. Same old same old. Alonzo walked next to Bomba, her arm tucked in the crook of his elbow as he escorted her home. Demeter and Jerrie were having a conversation behind them, one only that those two would understand. "Do you ever watch the sunset?" Bomba asked, staring up at the stars.

"All the time, it was something my sister and I used to do with our mom."

"Oh I'm sorry," She started, but he cut her off with just a glance. She looked back down at the ground, staring blankly.

"It's okay. My dad wanted me to be a doctor or a lawyer. I always wanted to be a detective, so he kicked me out when I attended the Academy. Victoria still lives with Dad though, she's still young."

"Victoria…Victoria Jones?" Bomba asked, her eyebrows raised. Alonzo simply nodded. It wasn't exactly as easy as everyone thought it was, almost everyone recognized who he was when they made the connection between him and his father. Bustopher never had seemed to care for his son though, and the relationship wasn't anything to Lonz either. They just happen to be related. Bustopher hadn't even invited him home for Christmas.

"Oi. Bombi? You know just because you're mad at us don't mean you gotta run 'round with these Jellicles." Bomba looked up at Gilbert and Ghengis. "And you too Demeter. What the hell you doin' with such a freak."

"Well well well. Lookie here. If it ain't Mungojerrie. Last time I saw you, you were bleeding out in the middle of a lot."

"Back off."

"What you gonna do 'bout it Bomba?"

"I'll see you later Alonzo." She slipped something inside his pocket, pressing her lips to his cheek before she pulled the two by the ear into the tall building. Demeter followed, hugging Jerrie before she hustled into the same door.

Quaxo stared out the window, tapping his pencil against his extra credit history assignment. He didn't have to do it, he had a ninety-six or above in all of his classes, the last thing he'd needed was an extra credit. The stars were sparkling, like always. Never changing, never moving, always the same as before. Quax didn't enjoy being as smart as he was, the only reason was the fact that Teazer always made him stay home and study. Do your homework. Get your grades up. Sometimes he could swear that she was trying to be his mother.

Not that he minded having a mother figure. He didn't have any mother himself, or a father. And his brother certainly wasn't doing anything to help with that.

The next day wasn't very good for him either. He got full points on all of his assignments, a hundred on his literature test, and got every question right in trigonometry. It was another day, another twenty-four hours of perfection. He closed his locker, leaning onto his one crutch. Unfortunately someone thought it would be funny to steal the other one, and break it in half.

"Hey new girl." Someone called out, getting Quax's attention just as the purple ice flew into her face. The two jocks laughed turning and walking down the hall. She sat there, dripping off the ice, eyes closed as her tongue licked up the artificial flavoring. He stumbled over himself and the crutches towards her, helping her pick up the dropped books.

She grabbed up her books, carefully hiding away her copy of Midnight Summer Dream. She didn't want him to see it; at her old school she'd been the loner, the book worm, the nerd. That wasn't going to happen this year. "Are you okay?" He asked, standing up as she did.

"Yeah, thank you..?"

"Quaxo." He offered his hand. She held up hers, which was dripping with the now melted slushy. He nodded, acknowledging that she wouldn't be able to shake his hand. She wiped her hands down on her pants, her face against her well fit purple sweater.

"I'm Eponine." She plucked her things from his arms, taking them into her own. "It's good to finally know someone who won't pelt me with eggs."

"Sorry, people at this school…. Lets just say they agree with brawns over brains."

"And you?"

"I choose books over muscles." Quaxo sighed as they began walking towards the exit of the school. She nodded, intrigued by his choice of words.

"I choose music over books, and books over muscles. Although I do happen to like a well built guy." She stopped dead in her tracks on the stairs, staring in shock at what she'd said. "I-I'm sorry, I got a bit carried away." She brushed back her brown hair, tucking it behind her ear.

"No it's okay. You know, there's this big carnival going on later tonight. Kind of the Holiday Fling. Would… would you like to go with me?"

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

"Delivery for Miss. Bombalurina?" A boy said as she swung open the door. He held out a boquet to her, which she took gratefully. She fished a dollar out of her pocket before she handed it to him and shut the door in his face. She pressed the red and white petals to her nose, the smell sweet and rich.

"Lilies." She went up the stairs absent mindedly as she walked back into Macavity office.

"What are those?" He asked, setting down his pencil and looking over the top of his reading glasses which perched perfectly on his nose.

"Lilies." She repeated, staring at the flowers. Tantomile walked up to her, poking at them.

"They don't look poisonous, or explosive."

"Must be the wrong address." Cassandra said, not looking up from her magazine.

"Stop it you two." Exotica pushed away Tanti before hugging her friend. "Who're they from sweetie." Bomba searched for a tag, not finding one amongst the stems.

"It doesn't say."

Tugger and Misto wandered aimlessly through the carnival, Quaxo and that Eponine girl had been joined by the elbow since they got there and gone off somewhere.

"I still can't believe you missed all three milk bottles." Misto laughed, taking a sip of his beer.

"Aw come on." Tugger sighed, pushing his hands into his leather jacket. "You know you love me anyways."

The dance teachers heart skipped a beat. "I don't love you." He muttered, turning around and staring. He tried to laugh it off, shaking his head and taking another sip of the bitter drink.

"Yes you do. Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at me." The radio telecaster wrapped his arms around the shorter male, looking him straight in the eye. "Just admit it. I… love….Tugger." His breath washed over Misto's face, cool and smelling of wine. Misto didn't know what to say. But he knew what he wasn't. He wasn't gay.

"I.. I have to go." He ripped out of the embrace, running towards the street and to his home. He never stopped running. Just kept going, tears stinging his blue eyes. Tugger looked around for the two teens, finding them sitting at a table and sharing a basket of French fries. He walked up, rejection tugging at his heart-strings, but he kept a poker face, not wanting to show how hurt he was.

"Hey Quax, why don't you walk 'Ponine home?" He said, staring at the table and not at the two. She smiled, standing up and zipping up her thick jacket. Quaxo looked oddly at his adult-friend, before taking her arm and walking towards her house.

"Thank you Quaxo, I'll see you in school tomorrow?" He nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets before walking back to the sidewalk and heading towards his own home. Eponine bit her lip, glad that he had actually walked her. She watched him leave until she couldn't see him anymore, shutting the door and slipping out of her jacket.

_**Ring Ring**_

"Coming!" She called, as if the person on the other line would actually hear her. She pressed the receiver to her ear between her shoulder and head as she hung up her jacket. "Hello?"

"It's your father."

"Hello Daddy." She smiled, shutting the closet door and heading towards the kitchen. She pulled out a cup and set it down on the counter.

"How is the plan going?"

She didn't move, a smile gracing her thin lips. "He's eating out of my hands Macavity."

**[Misto's in denial. Another good guy falls for another bad girl. Bomba and Alonzo are destined to be together. What possibly could wrong there? **

**Please please review!]**


	5. Run aways and Attacks

**Merry early non-specific religious day in winter!**

**I own none of the publicly recognized figures!]**

Teazer stumbled down the stairs, rubbing the blurriness from her eyes. She saw Etcetera standing in the living room with her dad. Waltzing into the scene she yawned widely, running her hand over Etcetera's hair.

"Hey there Etcy, where you been all night long?" She collapsed on the arm chair, her legs swung over the edge as she threw her head back.

"I'm sorry. I… I fell asleep in the lot." Teazer sat up when she noticed how her sister was shaking and trembling.

"What's going on? It's bloody two in the morning." Jerrie slurred as he, Jenny, Electra, and Tumblebrutus. came running down the stairs. Everyone had come home for the holiday, and so far it wasn't going as holly jolly as they'd planned it. "Cetty?" Everyone came piled into the living room, staring in awe as Skimble glared down at his youngest daughter.

"I'm sorry Dad, I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to."

"I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to. It was a mistake. I forgot. Do you ever say anything else?" He roared, throwing his hands wildly in the air. Teazer sat wide-eyed and open-mouthed as she stared, she'd never seen her Dad so angry before.

"Would you stop?" Tumble stepped next to his Dad, giving him a small shove. The railway cat turned on him though, refusing to calm down.

"I'm pretty sick and tired of you sticking up for her!"

"Don't yell at him!" Etcetera screamed, and the second she did Skimbles hand flew. She was on the ground, not quite sure of how she'd ended up there. Teazer was the first to react, at her sisters side and hugging her tight as she stared up at her Dad.

"Etcetera. I didn't mean to. It was a mistake." He stammered, staring down at his hand. Cetty ran to her room, breaking from Teazers hug. She tripped up the stairs, her vision blurred by tears. The family didn't watch her go up the stairs, they just stared blankly at the ground. Silent as the dead.

"Are you happy now?" Teazer hissed before running up the stairs with Electra on her tail. They stopped outside the door, listening to her sister sob and cry.

_I've got my things packed, my favorite pillow  
Got my sleeping bag, climb out the window  
All the pictures and pain, I've left behind  
All the freedom and fame, I've gotta find_

And I wonder, how long it will take them  
To notice that I'm gone  
And I wonder, how far it'll take me

To run away, it don't make any sense to me  
Run away, this life makes no sense to me  
Run away, it don't make any sense to me  
Run away, it don't make any sense to me

I was just trying to be myself, have it your way, I'll meet you in hell  
It's all these secrets that I shouldn't tell, I've got to run away  
It's hypocritical of you, do as you say not as you do  
I'll never be your perfect girl, I've got to run away

Well, I'm too young to be taken seriously  
But I'm too old to believe all this hypocrisy  
And I wonder, how long it will take them to see my bed is made  
And I wonder

If I was a mistake, I might have nowhere left to go  
But I know that I cannot go home  
These words are strapped inside my head  
Tell me to run before I'm dead

_Chase the rainbows in my mind  
And I will try to stay alive  
Maybe the world will know one day  
Why won't you help me run away_

It don't make any sense to me, run away  
This life makes no sense to me, run away

I could sing for change on a Paris street  
Be a red light dancer in New Orleans  
I could start again to the family  
I could change my name, come and go as I please

In the dead of night  
You'll wonder where I've gone  
Wasn't it you, wasn't it you  
Wasn't it you that made me run away

I was just trying to be myself, have it your way I'll meet you in hell  
All these secrets that I shouldn't tell, I've got to run away  
Hypocritical of you, do as you say not as you do  
Never be your perfect girl, I've got to run away

It don't make any sense to me, run away  
This life makes no sense to me, run away  
It don't make any sense to me, run away  
It don't make any sense to me

This life makes no sense to me  
It don't make any sense to me  
It don't make any sense to me  
Life don't make any sense to me

They knocked on the door, worried about their sister. "Cetty?" They turned the door knob, poking their head inside. The room was empty, a freezing cold chill blowing around. They stared in awe as they watched snowflakes fall through the window and into the Etcetera-empty room.

They ran full speed down the stairs, jumping over the rail and looking about. "She's gone. Me and Leccy will take the car, Tumble and Mum you guys should take the van, Jerrie you go check at Pounces and Jems houses."

"What should I do?" Skimble asked, stepping forward.

"You've done enough." Teazer shrugged on her jacket, running out to the blue car and climbing in. She revved up the engine before the tires screeched as she backed out of the parking spot.

The grandfather clock chimed one. Nobody had come home from searching and Skimble still sat in his house alone. He didn't know what to do, the family didn't want him to help, he couldn't call the cops without being taken in for abuse. He couldn't do anything. The door creaked open, Jerrie coming in with bagged eyes. He glanced at his Dad, putting a set of keys on the table.

"No one has seen her." He murmered, picking up another set of keys to his motorcycle. He walked out the door again, the snow settling back into his hair. It was a cold night, not one that Etcetera should have been alone in. He smoked his tires before he pulled into the street, riding way over the speed limit as he looked up and down the alleys for his little sister. He stopped in the mouth of one alley, a large number of thugs and hookers spread out down the entire thing. "Etcetera!" He yelled, his voice bouncing off the ice covered walls.

"I could be Etcetera, I'll be anyone you want me to be." A girl strolled up to him, her lips ruby red and sparkling, powder caking her face.

"No thanks, I'm just looking for my sister."

Two days had passed and there was still no sign of her. The only thing anyone did was look for her, the entire Jellicle gang was on the lookout, spending every free hour they had searching. Neither Teazer or Tumble had eaten since she left. They wouldn't stop looking until they found her.

Eponine sat with Quaxo, opposite from Mistoffelees and Victoria. The blonde laughed at something as she leaned against her boyfriend. Ponine just took a sip of her coffee and nudged Quax with her knee. He looked up and she nudged him again.

"What?

"I don't know." She muttered, looking back at the other couple. "Are you two doing anything tonight?"

"Yeah, my Dad's holding this huge party."She rolled her oversized blue eyes. So far Eponine had really enjoyed hanging out with Viccy. Sure she was really ditzy and overly peppy; but she was funny and a sweet girl. They would probably end up being good friends in Ep's opinion. "He invited the mayor and everything."

Eponine's heart skipped a beat as she choked on her coffee. She ignored the searing pain on her lips as she set it down and stood up. "I have to go." She muttered, nearly ripping her jacket as she rushed from the café.

The soft music from the party could be heard from even where the Macs were hiding. Macavity's yellow eyes glinted as he saw the blonde teenager stroll through her own gardens. Macavity's heart softened just a bit, nobody should be alone two days before Christmas. She should've been inside, drinking hot chocolate and watching a movie with her Dad. But no, instead she was lonely among the crowd of people her father insisted he'd rather spend time with. Oh well, Bustophers loss was Macavity's gain.

"I smell profit here." Cassandra hissed, making the bush shake a bit.

"You shut your mouth." He demanded, passing out the guns. A figures shadow moved around a tree, catching his attention. "Who's there?" He called; they stepped out, her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"It's your brat Eponine don't you know your own kid? Why's she hanging about you?"

"Go on home Eponine we're enough here without you." Her dad chastised, standing up and shoving his gun into the holster.

"I know this house I tell you, there's nothing here for you. Just the old man and the girl, they live ordinary lives."

"Don't interfere You've got some gall Take care, young miss, You've got a lot to say!"

"She's going soft!" Cassandra hissed.

"Happens to all." Tantomile shrugged. 

"Go home, 'Ponine, Go home, you're in the way!" Demeter pleaded.

"I'm gonna scream, I'm gonna warn them here." The daughter threatened, standing her full height and glaring viciously.

"One little scream and you'll regret it for a year." Macavity was serious, if there was one thing he knew how to do, it was how to punish someone. 

"What a palaver What an absolute treat To watch a cat and it's father Pick a bone in the street." Tantomile smiled, licking her lips.

"Not a sound out of you!" Cassandra growled, glancing back to make sure no one had come out yet. The house was still being entertained by the overweight millionaire. Not that it would last for much longer.

"Well I told you I'd do it, told you I'd do it... " Her eyes darted from person to person, hoping that one of them would stop her. She screamed with all her might, and as sure as she stood every person in that house could hear her. Macavity pushed her against a tree, shoving his hand over her mouth and pinning her arms above her head with the other. 

"You wait my girl, you'll rue this night, I'll make you scream, you'll scream all right." He almost shouted, but the last thing he wanted was for anymore attention to be drawn to the spot. He glanced back at his followers, wondering if they should go through with the plan or not. "Leave her to me, don't wait around, Make for the sewers, go underground!"

**{dun dun dun dunnnnnn! Any ideas on what Macavity should do to his dearest Eponine? PLEASE send me some ideas.**

**REVIEW WITH SUGGESTIONS IF YOU CAN! ]**


	6. I'm Gay

**[Hey**

**Ho**

**Hey Hey**

**Ho Ho**

**Hey Hey Hey**

**Ho Ho Ho**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**-compliments of Tytyfroyo and LZ**

**M.M.M: Only you two. I own nothing, and yeah, I'm a total dork for posting that for them. But hey, how could I say no?**

**Last couple songs used: Run away by Pink**

**The Attack on Rue Plumen from Les Miserables **

Macavity knew that he would be the first one back to the old office. He always was, and besides, he was the only one with a car. He kept his arm around her waist as he opened the trunk, she wasn't about to try anything now. He shoved her in the boot, double checking to make sure no one was looking. He looked back at her, staring the entire time he lit the cig and stuck it in his mouth. He puffed the smoke out in her face, making her cough and turn up her nose in disgust. He inhaled a few more times, getting it down about half way. She stayed silent the entire time, not wanting anything else to happen to her. He took the cancer stick away from his mouth, pressing the burning end to her arm, she hissed and squirmed away from him. It had already burned her though, the mark black and pink.

"Not a sound out of you, got it?" He slammed the trunk shut, not caring as he climbed into the front seat and sped off.

"You're up late." Misto said sitting next to his little brother, an old Christmas special was on. Something about a family whose son had passed away. Quaxo scooted away from him, squishing against the arm of the chair. He hadn't been really talking to Misto since his brother had found out that he was a Jellicle. Misto understood, he thought he did at least, he wasn't comfortable with the fact. Truth be told, the dance teacher wasn't either; he wasn't at ease with the fact that his little brother was a criminal.

"I-do no…" Quaxo slurred, his eyes never leaving the television. He cleared his throat, noticing his speech was off. "I don't know." He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"You okay?" Misto asked, looking at him. Quaxo didn't notice the gaze though, his focus was directly on the TV. Not that his stare seemed to be at that even though, he seemed to be looking right through it. Misto waved his hand around, still not catching his brothers attention. He tapped Quaxo's hand, finally getting him to look at him.

"S-s-o….rrrryy…. I'm…"

"Why don't I bring you up to bed?"

"I only want you to remember that you've brought this on yourself." Mavaity sighed, shutting off the water. Epopine nodded weakly, kneading her hands softly and trying to focus on keeping her breath even. He motioned for her to come over, and she did without question. She kneeled by the water, staring into what was about to be pure agony. He got on his knees next to her, closing his hand around the back of her neck gently putting pressure as he put her face not inches from the water. I took in deep breaths, the warm water distorted her vision of the bottom as it swayed side to side.

She didn't remember if she'd taken a breath or not, but her face was under the water. Her eyes remained open, watching as the water moved around her. Her hair swooshed around her face, the film over her eyes dry from the chemical filled water. She had her arms braced against the porcelain of the bathtub, his hand still pushing down on her neck. She could feel the pull of her lungs as she needed air that she just couldn't get. Everything turned green and there wasn't any air for her to breathe in. She let the scream that had been sitting in her mouth escape, the bubbles flowing out of her mouth.

He pulled her up and she took in an over exaggerated breath. She flipped my hair back out of my face before he shoved her under again. For a brief moment she wondered how long he would make her keep this up.

Teazer trudged into the house with Electra at her side. Electra had been taking breaks now and then, but she still was making calls and putting out bulletins on the search for neighbors and friends. Teazers eyes were dark and blood shot, her cheeks sunken ever so slightly and her skin was ghost white. She collapsed onto the chair, wishing that this happened. Her dad was away at work, apparently not concerned with the fact that he caused his daughter to run away. The phone rang and Teazer groaned.  
Jenny gave her daughter a sad look before she picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Mum? Hey, someone said they've seen Etcy through the park yesterday. I'm gonna go and check it out." 

"Hurry, tomorrow's Christmas Eve."

"Ma, it is Christmas Eve, it's twelve o'clock."

"Just hurry dear." She hung up the receiver, her hands shaking slightly. The door bell rang, making everyone jump. Teazer went to go and grab it, but Tumble pushed her back into her seat. He swung open the door, stepping back slightly and nodding at Teazer.

"See, could'a saved yourself a trip." She retorted standing up and walking to the window. She gave her little brother a small shove back towards the living room, laughing when he almost tripped.

"Hi Teazer." Tugger said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hi, you're up late."

"Yeah, well I saw everyone in the living room through your window so I knew you were awake."

"I see, stalking me is the way to do it I suppose." She sighed, stepping outside and leaning against the wall.

"Munk wanted me to give you this, there was something going on down at Bustopher Jones Christmas Party, and he got called in." He handed her the pink and blue box. It was over-sized and not heavy at all, he probably just gagged the size. "And you know, you never did call me back."

"Oh Tugger… I'm sorry, did you get your computer fixed?" She set down the box as she apologized, cursing herself for her own stupidity. She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes, they were warm and big and beautiful.

"Yeah… Can I ask you something?" He plopped himself down onto the cold ground, staring at his hands. "My friend… he liked someone, and they didn't like him back. But he really thought they did… what should he do exactly?"

"Well your… friend? Should try a different approach, like really and truly finding out if the persons had feelings to him too."

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks Teaze." He stood up, about to walk back to his house. "I guess I'll just have to double check and make sure that he does."

"Wait… I-… I thought you… it's not…. Me?" She muttered, not loudly enough for him to specify what she was saying. Her soul bittered, the entire time she'd thought it was her, that the amazing Rum Tum Tugger liked her back. But who could ever like someone like her? "I hope you two are very happy together, I'm sure she's wonderful." She spat, trying to keep up the appearance that she didn't mind. It didn't work though, he'd seen right through it.

"Teazer, I thought I made this very clear."

"Obviously not!" She bit back tears, overly and dramatically upset.

"Teazer…. I'm gay."

**[I'm soooo sorry. I'm really really really sorry. But I won't be updating for the next three days. Then I have one day to update. Then I'll have to skip another day. And then I'll be back into the swing of things. **

**I'm so sorry.**

**Please Review! ] **


	7. Home and Hospitalized

**[…. **** I own nothing…. Cept Eponine. Yeah she's mine. Song is,….. something something something by Frank Sinatra (don't go looking up that name, I just know the artist.) ]**

Macavity pulled her out of the water, throwing her on the ground. Eponine's vision was blurry as she coughed up more and more water. She pushed up on her arms, slipping on the excess water and landing back on the ground. Macavity glanced up at the clock, it was one in the morning.

"Merry Christmas." He said bitterly as he threw a towel at her and left the room. She didn't bother to get up and change, she just wrapped the towel around herself and lay there to fall asleep.

Jerrie stumbled into the house past Tugger and Teazer, Etcetera shivering in his arms. Teazer shut the door in the telecasters face without thinking, following her brother into the living room. The family tried to keep their distance as he set her on the couch and tucked two heavy blankets around her. Beads of sweat dropped from her forehead as she shook. "She's got a bad fever, she'll be able to sweat it out though."

Jenny wrapped her arms around Tumblebrutus as she cried. Her son rubbed his mothers back as he bit back the tears of joy of seeing his sister back home. He pulled Electra into a hug as he noticed her sniffling too. Teazer smiled as she put her hand on her twins back, she pressed her lips to the back of his head and hugged him as Etcetera's body stopped shivering and she let out a sigh. "Merry Christmas Jerrie."

"Merry Christmas Teaze." The family looked at him, expecting to be greeted too. "And to the rest of y'all. Jeez."

The clock buzzed six in the morning, and Mistoffelees woke up grudgingly to it. He slipped on his robe and headed down stairs to put on the cocoa and stuff the cinnamon buns into the oven. He set everything out on the coffee table, rushing up the stairs to get his little brother. Ever since he could remember he'd had to wake up his brother on Christmas.

He swung open the door, his brother peacefully asleep in his bed. Not for long though. "Oh Quaxo." He sang under his breath, jumping on his brother. The smaller boy yelled and woke up in surprise, not pleased by the more than rude awakening. "Hey be thankful, I could have poured water on you."

"Yeah yeah." Quaxo groaned, pushing away his older brother and standing up. Misto grabbed his little bro, throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him down the stairs. Quax was used to it after years and years of it. Mistoffelees threw him on the couch, collapsing into his own chair. "I'm gonna get some cocoa and I'll pull out the Cina-buns while I'm at it." He stood from the couch, trying not to look excited by the mound of presents.

Misto noticed something about his brother when he walked into the kitchen, he was swaying from side to side, his head was rolling around. His feet dragged; he knew Quax was tired, but not like that.

Quaxo hit the ground with a thud. His eyes rolling into the back of his head as his body went limp. He could hear his brother yelling and screaming, but it was muffled and distant. Darkness.

Victoria smiled at her dad as she fastened the diamond necklace around her neck. It hung perfectly under her collarbone, set in pure silver. "Beautiful." She laughed, glancing at the mirror over the fire place. Her dad moved to get another gift and the smile faded. She didn't want material things, she didn't want diamonds and computers and electronics of the sort, she just wanted a normal family. A loving family like everyone else had.

Jerrie had his arms slung over Etcy and Teazer as they watched their mom open the gift that they'd all chipped in for. Jenny gasped in delight when she saw the small diamond necklace. It was nothing big, just a small, small diamond set in a tarnished metal. She put the necklace around her neck, smiling as her family did too. It was too much for them to pay for, the family had never had a lot of money.

"Thank you all so much."

"Anything for you Mom."

Macavity sat around the tree with everyone else. Eponine smiling as she opened up her gift, it was a small glass flower. Red as blood, green as grass. It was really beautiful, and perfect for someone as poetic as her. Bomba smiled as she opened up her own gift, a bottle of expensive wine that Macavity knew they could both…enjoy.

"I have to make a quick phone call." Eponine stood from her seat, moving to the window and dialing Quaxo's cell phone number.

"Hello?" That wasn't Quax, or Misto, or Tugger, nor was it Victoria.

"Who's this?" Eponine asked, standing up erect.

"I'm Dr. Diavolo. Quaxo has been hospitalized for Brain Cancer. I'm so sorry." She shut the phone with a pained _**snap**_.

"I have to go." She ran through the hallways of the hospital, not caring that it was Christmas, or that she was running and bumping into doctors along the way. She rushed into room 136, bracing herself against the doorway as she noticed Quaxo unconscious and wired to the bed. He had tubes sticking out from all over him, along his arm, in his mouth and nose, in his finger. She ran her finger along the edge of the bed, staring in shock. "Is… is he okay?"

"They don't know." Misto said quietly, never taking his eyes off of his brother.

"Mr. Mistofellees?" The doctor called, motioning for him to come out into the hall. When he left Eponine sat on the edge of the bed, softly stroking Quaxo's hand.

_Frosted window panes, candles gleaming inside  
Painted candy canes on the tree  
Santa's on his way, he's filled his sleigh with things  
Things for you and for me_

It's that time of year when the world falls in love  
Ev'ry song you hear seems to say "Merry Christmas,  
"May your New Year dreams come true"  
And this song of mine in three-quarter time  
Wishes you and yours the same thing, too

(It's that time of year when the world falls in love)  
(Ev'ry song you hear seems to say)  
"Merry Christmas, may your New Year dreams come true"  
And this song of mine in three-quarter time  
Wishes you and yours the same thing, too

Misto shut the door to the room when he came back in, collapsing against it with his head in his hands. Never in his life had he been so scared, so afraid of the outcome of something. "The surgery is going to go fine. It's been done before with major side effects… like amnesia."

"He.. he might not remember us? He might die?"

"They don't know, they'll have to do the surgery first."

"B-but it's been done before without side effects right?"

"Very few times."

Eponine looked down at Quaxo, sinking into the bed. He'd been just fine last night when she'd seen him. It really did happen in a flash.

**[I'll be thinking of a new years scenes next…. Suggestions? Anybody?]**


	8. Can't Read My

**ITO nine**

… **sooo tired. And eww I have to babysit and I don't wanna! But that's okay, it means money money money. ;) I'm such a horrible person.**

**I only own… nope, nothing. Oh wait I take that back. I own Eponine.**

Days had passed, it was already the third of January. Jenny's family had gone back to school, Etcetera was fine and she avoided her father more than successfully considering she lived all the way out in Liverpool. Teazer was at her own computer in her own house, this one was cheap and bulky… and stolen. But it would do, she was majoring in computer technology so studying the ancient forms of it should help her out a little. For the most part though she was just running through more codes, not just for the Macs, but for the bank, and the certain small businesses. There were no undermining heists, just running numbers. The banks were getting more advanced though, the numbers were shifting every few seconds, luckily though she could catch them ninety-nine percent of the time. She popped another chip into her mouth, what she would give for her mom to be nagging at her to eat properly right now.

She briefly thought of how Electra was doing at her second semester of college, but then the phone rang. She stretched out her arm as far as she could towards the white phone, farther. Farther.

She fell out of her chair and onto the ground. She groaned, griping about how her chair and floor were conspiring against her as she picked up the receiver. "Hello?" She moaned, rubbing her hip.

"Hey Teazer, you okay?"

"Oh… Hi Tugger, yeah I'm fine. What do you want?"

"I just… wanted…Quaxo's in the hostpital. He has brain cancer… the surgery will be tomorrow. I just found out this morning when Eponine called me."

"Who?"

"Eponine." He repeated, pulling on his jacket and heading out the door with his cell phone pressed to his ear. "Quax's girlfriend. Listen, I'm getting in the car to go and check up on Mistoffelees, I'll talk to you later."

The line went dead and Teazer rushed to her computer to search up a name in the federal system. Yes it was illegal, yes she did it all the time. But she knew she knew that name, she knew that it was Macavity's daughter that they had to have been talking about just then. She was playing Quaxo.

Eponine sat at the edge of the hospital bed, staring at the comatose teen. It wasn't supposed to go like this, she wasn't supposed to like Quaxo. Her dad, Bomba, Deme, Cassy… they'd just needed a spy. She didn't mean for it to end like this, with her in silent tears at the end of his hospital bed, feelings pouring out. Could she leave him? Could she leave and trade places with someone, have someone else be the spy? Have someone else play him like a set of cards?

_She sat on the side of the road, watching the sunset with Quaxo again. The sky was painted all sorts of colors, blue's and purples and pinks and oranges. "See how the clouds have that silver lining?" He said, nudging her and pointing. She nodded, smiling._

"_It's funny. I would have never noticed, the colors, the birds, the flowers, the clouds, the sunset, unless you'd told me. It's like they were never there before."_

"_Yeah," He sighed, leaning back on his elbows. "You're different though, I've never really been able to talk to someone before. Not even my brother." _

"_Hey, at least you have one. I just have my dad, and he's always away at… umm… work." Quaxo rolled himself over, looming as he put his hands on either side of her head. She hadn't expected it and when she hit her back to the ground, she'd had the wind knocked out of her a bit. His nose touched hers, pressing their foreheads together. He knew he was supposed to wait for someone he 'loved' to have his first kiss with. Yes, he was still kiss-less at fifteen years old. But here's a secret: She was special, and maybe he did love her in a totally hormonal teenage way. _

"_Can I kiss you?" He whispered, his voice a bit husky with anxiousness._

_She already had the idea though, and roughly pressed her lips against his. _

She hadn't meant to loose control. She hadn't meant to fall for him like a house of aces … She hadn't meant for it to go like this, she was supposed to lie to him, make him believe it all. She just couldn't do it though. She just couldn't bring herself to lie to him. He was too sweet, to kind, funny, and yet a total bad-ass, she felt the whole forbidden fruit stuff – the whole being in another gang and all.

_I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning_

Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

Jemima held Pounce's hand as they drank their coffee as did they're homework. An elderly couple waved slightly to get their attention, doing so successfully. "We still do that to." The lady nodded, and smiled. Jem turned to her boyfriend, nudging him and giggling. He grinned like a fool and took another sip of his drink. He let go of her hand though, and began doing calculus equations. The old man stood up with his wife, leaving for just a moment to lean in on Pounce and whisper:

"Don't ever let her go son."

Pounce promptly took her hand again, kissing her gently and moving so that he could sit next to her and wrap his arms around her. That couple gave them a sort of hope, it was cute and fluffy on the inside kinda. They liked that feeling.


	9. One Song Glory

Quaxo couldn't feel anything anymore. His own body felt distant, like it was someone else's, a phantom being. He knew he was going to die. It was all over. He would die. He wished that he could tell Eponine goodbye, he wished he could tell his brother and Tugger goodbye, tell the gang how much he loved being with them. Just one time, just one last goodbye…

_One Song  
Glory  
One Song  
Before I Go  
Glory  
One Song To Leave Behind_

Find One Song  
One Last Refrain  
Glory  
From The Pretty Boy Front Man  
Who Wasted Opportunity

One Song  
He Had The World At His Feet  
Glory  
In The Eyes Of A Young Girl  
A Young Girl  
Find Glory  
Beyond The Cheap Colored Lights

One Song  
Before The Sun Sets  
Glory - On Another Empty Life  
Time Flies - Time Dies  
Glory - One Blaze Of Glory  
One Blaze Of Glory - Glory

Find  
Glory  
in a song that rings true  
truth like a blazing fire  
an eternal flame

Find  
One Song  
A Song About Love  
Glory  
From The Soul Of A Young Man  
A Young Man

Find  
The One Song  
Before The Virus Takes Hold  
Glory  
Like A Sunset  
One Song  
To Redeem This Empty Life

Time Flies  
And Then - No Need To Endure Anymore  
Time Dies

Mistoffelees filled out the paperwork that they'd need for the surgery. It would dip into the life-savins a little, but it was worth it. The procedure would be quick, but there might only be one consequence. Just one slip of the scaple and it would all come crashing down. He couldn't lose his brother. Not after he'd lost everything else, his mom, his dad, -

A flash of Tugger flitted through his mind, a smiling, flaunting Tugger. But he pushed it away.

-but he just couldn't lose his brother. Everyone had their breaking point, Quaxo was his. He just couldn't bear it. His cell phone buzzed in his pocket and he dropped the pen on the counter so he could answer.

"Yallo?" He said, picking up the pen again.

"Misto? Hey it's… it's Tugger, I was just gonna come in and see Quax, that okay with you?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" He tried as hard as he could to keep his voice even and not let it break. Another thing he just couldn't bear, Tugger. Every time they touched it was just like an electric shock, every time he looked into those honey brown eyes he saw everything he needed to: hope, happiness, understanding, pity, welcoming… love.

But he couldn't be gay. No he just couldn't. It was unnatural. It was ludicras. Nobody should ever love someone of their own gender. **[a/n: I do support Homosexual rights, this is just how I think Misto feels right now…] **That's why he was with Victoria. That's why he loved her.

"Oh… well I just thought that-never mind. I'll be right in."

"Room 136." He didn't bother to say anything else as he shut the phone with one hand and finished up the paperwork.

Cori just let his drink slosh back and forth in the cup, the sick green liquid settled. His emerald green eyes stared darkly at the picture frames on the shelf, each one missing a cut out of a figure. A cut out of Tantomile. She was trimmed out so that all that was left was baby Cori and his parents. Should he care though? They'd been inseparable, but she turned on him. Working for the man that had killed their parents, sitting on the sidelines as Cori fought for his life against her co-workers.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Yeah yeah I'm coming." He sighed, setting down the drink. He stopped walking when he got to the door, whoever was standing outside was shifting their weight and making the wood creak. He could see the shadow of their bottom half, the hand seemed mutated, blocky, thick. This was how the movies always started, and he knew better than to open the door.

His paws glided backwards, each step heavy and silent. The wood stopped creaking, everything growing far more than silent. His breath hitched in his throat, he stopped breathing and his body became still. He just couldn't move a musc-

A hand rattled the handle, the sound deafening as It pounded in Cori's ears. He didn't care if they could hear him anymore, he turned on his heel, slipping to the floor and scrambling to the back of his house. The door flew off its hinges, the sound echoing in the house as Cori dived under the bed. He pulled the phone from his pocket hitting the number one and letting the speed dial call Jerrie.

"_Hello?" _

A pair of hands grabbed Cori's feet and he yelled in surprise. "Black hair! Tall! 'M' tattoo. Caucasian! Male! Jerrie!" He screamed as he began to kick and squirm and yell, but the man covered his mouth and handed him to his friend after hitting a pressure point. Cori was limp and his mouth hung open, his green eyes closed as his head rolled around on his neck. Ghengis picked up the phone, staying silent and listening.

"_I don't know who you are, or what it is that you're after. But if you let him go now, that'll be the end of it. But if you don't, I have an entire army backing me up. And I will find you. And I will kill you."_

"Good luck Mungojerrie." Ghengis shut the phone with a snap, shoving it in his pocket and walking out the door.

Teazer picked up the phone again pressing it to her ear. "Electra. Electra pick up!" She hissed under her breath as she searched through old school books.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey sweetie, it's Teaze. Do you remember going to school with a girl named Eponine?"

"_No. Why?"_

"How about Cassandra Palomine?" She slammed the book open on one page, staring at the Asain girl. She'd played Jerrie like a drum, she strung him along until Macavity beat him up. It was all just a plan.

"_Yeah, she's really pretty. Why?"_

"Exotica Shian?" She'd gone out with Plato for almost six months, and they'd broken up when she'd brought him into an alley so Ghengis could beat him up.

"_Yes. Teazer what's going on?"_

"Nothing good. Leccy, Quax is going through the same high school we did. With the same players."


	10. Rall Tall Tamra

**ITO Eleven, I dedicate this chapter, and the last chapter, to HumanGuineaPig. For she is glorious! ;) And the song in the last chapter was One Song Glory from RENT. Which you should watch, cuz it's really good. I disclaim all publicly recognized figures. **

Cori felt the blind on his eyes, the rope around his wrists, and the gag in his mouth. He struggled to break the binds, flailing his head around as he cried out. A hand took a good grip on the wrap around the back of his head, and removed it in one swift movement.

"He's up." They said, tipping the chair forward and pushing him to the ground. The man wore a blue shirt, his black hair swirled into a intricate pattern- Cori briefly thought of Thomas the Tank Engine, all happy faces in a carefree railyard. He couldn't imagine that for long though, he knew him –Ghengis. They'd gone to school together. All of the Macs and the Jellicles had gone to McKinley High. Ghengis had been more than pissed off when Plato had gotten the Captain position for the rugby team and he hadn't. "What'd you eat today anyways? You're kitchen smelled like fish."

Cori was taken aback by the question, turning to stare up at him.

Ghen gave one harsh kick to his ribs, then his stomach, then his… Cori felt stick already, like the room was spinning, his heart was racing in fear that he couldn't fight back.

Tantomile was proud of the glances she got from Cassandra and Exotica. It wasn't every day that Macavity held someone's hand, especially not one of his followers. He stopped walking, his eyes darting about the room. "Where is Bombalurina?"

"Skipped out to snog with some guy." Cassandra said as she penned up some bad checks.

"And Eponine?"

Exotica gave one sad glance opened her mouth to say something. "Same." Cassandra cut her off. Macavity sniffed, turning straight ahead and walking with Tantomile again. He swung the door open, please as Ghengis held Cori by the neck in the center of the room, displaying him to Tanti. The gag was ripped away from the male-twins mouth, a quick groan escaping his lips.

"Sister." He spat.

"Brother." Tantomile smiled, letting go of Maccy's hand and walking to her twin. It was like looking in a mirror at a fun house, the features twisted and distorted but she could still see herself. She briefly wondered if he thought the same, but forgot the thought as she ran her nails up his arm. "Long. Time. No."

She stopped, her fingers at the edge of his waist band, she wasn't into that stuff. "See." She threw her fist into his gut, his body doubling over as much as he could with Ghengis holding onto him.

Bomba sat on a park bench, clinging onto her coffee for dear life, Alonzos arm slung over her shoulders. "So. _Detective_ Alonzo, any good cases lately."

"Sorry that's classified information." He teased, nudging her. "We have some more of those Macs running around town and they-" His pager buzzed, vibrating against her leg. He held it up to his face, reading out the address.

"Damn. I have to go, there's been a kidnapping." He stood, giving her a quick hug goodbye. She pressed her nose to his chest, the warmth welcoming and sweet before he pulled away, quickly walking from the park. He arrived at the crime scene quickly, stepping under the police tape and staring at the green-stained floor. He put his hand on Munkustraps shoulder, "We'll get him back Munk."

Eponine looked up as Tugger walked in, "Hey girlie. How are you?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a hug. She gratefully buried her face in his chest, new tears falling down her cheeks. "It'll all be alright, everythings going to be okay. I promise." He swore into her soft hair, thinking of his little sister. Long gone little Rall Tall Tamra. She was killed in car accident, one that was his fault.

"_Hurry up Tugs, we're gonna be late for the auditions." She whined bouncing in her seat. Her jazz shoes were soft against the cars carpeting as she slid her feet against it. Nobody knew how or why, but she'd gotten these auditions and her brother was going to make sure she got the part. What other eleven-year-old could say that they were invited to try out for the part of Roxy, for Chicago, at the Cambridge theatre? The rain was pouring down hard on the windshield, the wipers not doing anything to help._

"_We'll be on time, chill out Tams, we'll make it. We'll make it." He tried to convince himself, looking out the side window. She huffed, crossing her arms._

"_Thanks for taking me Tugs, I know that you were supposed to go on that date with Bombaliminana." She stuttered over the name on purpose, knowing how her brother hated it. Munk had already been taking and extra shift at the rental shop, so he was busy. And it wasn't like their parents ever had time for them anyways. Or parent. Grizzabella had left the three children and her husband to travel the world, or so she said. For all Tugger cared she could be dried up on a beach in Cuba._

"_Yeah yeah." He leaned over, kissing her forehead. The road was empty, he wouldn't hit anybody. The two lights came from nowhere though, like two eyes sent straight from hell. The tires screeched, a scream was ringing in his ears. Suddenly the car was flipping over, rolling off into the darkness. Metal on metal, glass shattering, a car folding two. The smell of fire. Tugger had time to wonder if he'd left the stove on from the macaroni he'd cooked. And then-_

_Tugger woke up mumbling something. "R-.. ra…. Rams. G-got… gotta get to. To the theatre. Tams-"_

"_Tugger, hush."A finger that's softer than brushes across his lips, carefully avoiding the scars that lined his cheek. "R-.. Rall Tall Tamra's perfect. She doesn't even feel a thing." _

_He tried to smile, but it left in a wave of pain. "Can I see her?" He croaked, flitting one eye open to stare blurredly at Bomba. She stared at him blankly, trying to decide what to tell him. Or was not to tell him. That was all he needed though, all he needed to put the pieces together. _

_Tugger didn't remember anything else about the hospital, or the fact that Munk didn't speak to him once. He didn't remember the screaming or the explanation of her death or the sentencing of the drunk driver. He didn't want to._

**Naww. Tugger is all shad and stuuuuf. **** SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS NEEDED!**


	11. One Thousand Days

**This. Is. Chapter. Twelve. I. am. In. need. Of. Ideas. So. You. Should. Send. Me. Some. I'll. Bet. Your. Punctuating. This. In. your. Head. And. It. Sounds. Funny. I'm just playing with ya. I'm really bored though, I've spent almost two hours just staring at this disclaimer and a blank page. Whoopee. **

**I disclaim all rights.**

Mistoffelees watched as they rolled his little brother into surgery. Eponine sat outside the door, her legs crossed under a purple skirt. Tuggers biker jacket was a near perfect match, even with her sad eyes and tear stained cheeks, she looked like a super model. Misto sat down on the other side of her, taking her hand and giving it a soft squeeze.

"Everything will be fine, I promise."

"It always is in the end isn't it?"

Bombalurina quickly walked back into the office, glaring at Cassy as they passed each other. Time seemed to slow down, each step taking longer than the next. Cassandra flipped back her brown bangs, staring in hatred and disdain with pebble eyes. Her lips were the exact shade of salmon pink, she made a habit of keeping that number shade in business by buying it almost every day. She turned back around, each strand of hair turning back into place as she pushed open the door and walking out. Bomba stopped moving, staring after before time suddenly caught up and she was sitting in her chair and filing paperwork again.

"They'll know it was you Mac, it always is anyway." She stated, seeing his shadow looming over the wood of her desk. He leaned over, his lips against her ear,

"Unlikely." His breath was warm as it ran down her back, his voice was thick and deep like molasses. She felt the chill of it as her body suddenly tensed and her brown eyes got wide. His lips pulled up at the corners, touching her skin before he stood erect and walked over to his own table. "Cori's past is too criminally active to think it was me. After all, there is a restraining order."

She hummed in reply, not really caring that he'd broken it. It was always him, no matter how hard he tried to frame the Jellicles, it was always Macavity.

****Quaxo POV****

Maybe YOU can afford to wait, to wait and say goodbye. Maybe you'll get to see one hundred tomorrows, or one thousand, or three thousand. So much time you can waste it on anything you want. Bus for some of us there's only today, there's only this. You never know.

I used to wonder if I'd die old and in my sleep, peaceful. You know? Maybe I'd die young in a totally epic way, like in a drive-by or something, or go down fighting. Instead: I'm sitting here in the dark. I've been falling for what seems like an eternity, it might have only been a few hours. I'm falling farther and farther and it seems like there's no end. You can't be afraid of the dark though. And all you have, that's what your taking with you when the lights go out.

***No POV***

Teazer bounced on her motorcycle as she waited for her brother to come out the door. It was his bike, but she was driving. Her leather jacket and pants matched his perfectly and the only thing that was showing in the dark of the night was the headlight. They were racing down the streets, dodging and weaving between cars. The lights were blinking in the corner of her eye, the city glow like something from a movie. Jerrie looked behind him, his heart jumping when he saw the familiar red cycle.

"Teazer."

"I know." She said calmly, speeding up ever so slightly. The person gained though, tailing them now.

"Teazer." He urged, giving her waist a tight squeeze.

"I know." She turned off the road, going under the bridge into an older part of the city. They still followed though, and Jerrie knew where she was going. There was a drop of that went off to another building. But between that was just a straight drop into the river.

"We're not gonna make it." He said. "We're not gonna make it." She reved the bike, letting it lift the from the ground and soar across the opening. They landed back onto the ground in no more than a second. She looked over her shoulder, a smile hidden by her helmet before she looked back ahead.

"Made it." She laughed, letting the speed slow down. Jerrie rolled his eyes at his sister, looking back to see them skidding to a stop and flipping off their helmets to stare in anger.

"Ghengis, get out." Tantomile hissed, yanking him by the collar and shoving him out the door. As the wood shut she leaned her head against it, laughing to herself. "Never thought I'd see the likes of you here." She pulled out a cigarette and lit up as she turned to stare at him. Blowing a puff in his face she circled him, inspecting him.

"You've.. uhh. You've grown." She gestured with the cancer stick.

"So have you."

"Still looking for that job?"

"Still trying to get paid for yours?" He shot back, regretting it as she stared at him. Her lips grew into a thin smile as she laughed again. She inhaled against, the escaping her lips.

"Suppose so."

Jemima passed Pouncival on the couch as she walked across the house. "Where you going?" He asked, standing up accusingly. **(?)**

"Taking a shower." She stopped, turning around and giving a tight smile. He caught her wrist, pushing her lightly up against the wall.

"You sure have been taking a lot of showers lately." He teased, pressing his nose in the back of her neck.

"Yeah, well I don't like to smell like crap." She turned around playing with his gold chain of a necklace.

"I like to smell you though." He whispered in her ear and wrapped his muscular arms around her thin and slender waist. "Not soap."He pressed his lips to hers fiercely , her short body going limp in his arms as he pulled her to the couch. She landed on top of him, running her hands down his taut abs.

"Why is it you always neglect to put on a shirt?"

**Jemima and Pounce: naughty naughty ;) **

**LOL haha I just love writing up those short little blips of those two.**

**Dear HGP: happy now? **


	12. It's Over

It had been eleven hours. How much longer could this go on? How much longer would they have to wait in the darkness of not knowing how he was doing, not knowing if he'd be okay. Or worse, not be Quaxo.

"I'm going to go get a coffee, you want one Ponine?" Tugger asked. She nodded, curling her knees to her chest and looking more like a four-year-old than a fifteen-year-old. He stalked off, even in the most desperate of times he still sway his hips like sex machine. Misto shook his head, curling his arm around Eponines shoulders and hugging her.

"What's gonna happen if Quax… if he doesn't remember?"

"I don't know. We'll probably just have to reteach him."His stomach growled then, he hadn't been eating. Or for that matter, he hadn't been sleeping either.

"Why don't you go grab a sandwhich? I could hear that at the other end of the hall." Tugger walked back up, handing the Styrofoam cup to the teen. He winked at Mistoffelees, giving him a prized 'Tugger' smile.

"Would you be quiet Tugger?" He yelled.

"Sorry," he apologized sitting down. "I'll shut up."

"I di-.. I didn't mean shut up."

"Just tell me what to do and I'll do it Misto."

"I'm sorry. This isn't fair to you." He whispered before running past them and down the hall.

"Mister Mistoffelees?" The doctor poked his head out the door, seeing just the two. "Everything's almost over." He said before shutting the door and leaving the two in the empty hall, midnight January 19.

"I think it already is." Tugger sighed collapsing in his seat and putting his head in his hands.

Tantomile pulled the cigarette from her mouth, flicking it to the ground. She whipped out a gun, aiming it between Cori's eyes. "Here's how this works. You live. On the condition that you tell me the Jellicles every move. I want to know when they sleep, when they eat, I want to know when they sneeze damn it."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you'll get metal, right between the eyes."

"I care?" He laughed, it wasn't much of a threat, as cowardly as he was.

"I know you care about your friend Munkustrap." He just snorted. For Bast' sake Munk was an officer, he wouldn't be yanked into anything like this. "Well how about your house? All of those pictures of mum, dad. Or maybe your gang. Jemima. Electra. Tumble."

"Alright. The next heist is this weekend, we'll be just robbing a local store…"

**I'm really sorry about how short this is. But I'll try to make the next one EXTRA long. But come on! Two plays. Homework. And a solo? I've got a lot on my hands.**


	13. Money

**I suck. I know.**

**Song is MONEY from CABARET **

**I disclaim all rights. **

Three weeks, now he'd woken up for the first time in his own home.

"Do you remember how to shower?" Eponine said, biting her lip and trying not to blush.

"The.. uhh... nurses taught me." He swiped up the towel she'd laid out on the bed and went into the bathroom to get washed up. He still didn't know who she was. Or that he was a Jellicle. Or that Misto was a dance teacher. Or that he had a gun hidden in his room, he'd told her it was there just in any random circumstance she'd need it.

As if. She had her own guns.

Munkustrap stood in the living room. People were already looking over the case, they were moving on. Everyone thought the missing Coricopat was dead. But Munkus knew better than that, when Cori got home they'd go to the bar and they'd drink orange juice and laugh and choke on the beverage. He kicked over a balanced piece of glass. No one had come to clear the house just yet, or find the Will to his estate.

His phone buzzed and he grudgingly picked it up. "Officer Munkustrap."

_"They told me this was your private line."_

"Who's this?"

_"I know where Cori is."_

"You do?"

_"Macavity's hideout. It's at the dockside." _The line went dead and he didn't care about anything but getting Alonzo and taking down every damned Mac he saw.

Tantomile shut the door to her brothers room, he was right about the heist, but other than that she couldn't trust him to be out of her sight for a little while. She was almost pleased to see his peaceful and innocent face when he was asleep. She walked back into the front office, seeing Macavity re-counting his hundreds.

"What's with you and money?" She laughed, hoping to Bast that she hadn't offended him. He stood slowly, taking her hand and pulling her against him.

_Money makes the world go around - _He swung her around slowly, letting her dance at an incredibly slow pace.

_The world go around_

_The world go around_

_Money makes the world go around_

_It makes the world go 'round.-_ He whispered in her ear, her breath catching.

_A mark, a yen, a buck, or a pound_

_A buck or a pound_

_A buck or a pound_

_Is all that makes the world go around,_

_That clinking clanking sound_

_Can make the world go 'round._

_Money money money money money money_

_Money money money money money money_

_Money money money money money money_

_Money money _

_If you happen To be rich,_

_And you feel like a_

_Night's enetertainment_

_You can pay for a_

_Gay escapade._

_If you happen To be rich,_

_And alone, and you_

_Need a companion_

_You can ring-ting-A-ling_

_for the maid._

_If you happen To be rich_

_And you find you are_

_Left by your lover,_

_Though you moan and you groan_

_Quite a lot,_

_You can take it On the chin,_

_Call a cab, And begin_

_To recover_

_On your fourteen-Carat yacht._

_Money makes the world go around,_

_The world go around,_

_The world go around,_

_Money makes the world go around,_

_Of that we can be sure._

_(...) on being poor._

_Money money money- money money money_

_Money money money- Money money money_

_Money money money money money money_

_Money money money money money money_

_Money money money money money money_

_If you haven't any coal in the stove_

_And you freeze in the winter_

_And you curse on the wind_

_At your fate_

_When you haven't any shoes_

_On your feet_

_And your coat's thin as paper_

_And you look thirty pounds_

_Underweight._

_When you go to get a word of advice_

_From the fat little pastor_

_He will tell you to love evermore._

_But when hunger comes a rap,_

_Rat-a-tat, rat-a-tat at the window..._

_At the window..._

_Who's there?_

_Hunger!_

_Ooh, hunger!_

_See how love flies out the door...For_

_Money makes The world..._

_...Go around_

_The world..._

_...Go around_

_The world..._

_...Go around_

_Money makes the_

_The world..._

_...Go around_

_That clinking_

_Clanking sound of_

_Money money money money money money_

_Money money money money money money_

_Get a little,_

_Money money_

_Get a little,_

_Money money_

_Money money_

_Money money_

_Money money_

_Money money_

_Mark, a yen, a buck_

_Get a little_

_Or a pound_

_Get a little_

_That clinking clanking_

_Get a little_

_Get a little_

_Clinking sound_

_Money money_

_Money money..._

_Is all that makes_

_The world go 'round_

_Money money_

_Money money_

_It makes the world go round!_

Teazers phone rang but she'd already had it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Teazer, if you don't break some codes to the Macs hide-out-"

"Munk?" She almost choked on her own breath. Why was he calling her?

"Listen Teaze, if you don't, I'm going down alone," The officer glanced to his left, looking at his friend apologetically. "Well with Alonzo, but you know what I mean."

She scoffed, sitting down at her computer and already having red digits rolling up. Time to work the magic, Alt Ctrl Nb # left down enter control password: Eponine."Done." She stated, glad that she was contacting with him again. With Tugger being gay and all she could go back to being in love with her boyfriend, more long walks in the park and stupid bowling games when they could make fun of each other.

"You're a diamond."

Mistoffelees was walking inbetween his girls, watching to make sure they got every point and turn exact. "Again." He commanded and they did so without so much as a breath. One two One two One two. "Again." One two One two One two One two "Again."

The silence went on as the girls finished their last turn and stared at their teacher. "Take a break." He sighed, pulling his phone from his pocket and searching:

_Therapist._

Tugger sat on his couch.

"Pathetic, isn't it? You'd think I'd be over him," He sighed. "It's three weeks Bomba." He was tired of feeling this way. Tired of wearing that perfectly created disguise, and feeling it slip each time he thought of him, saw _him_, heard _him_. He was tired of the feeling that he was going to cry my eyes out, letting him know that he'd won and that he'd finally gotten to Tugger.

"Well here. Sooth your troubles with a nice. cold. refreshing. beer," She handed it to him, sitting down on the couch.

"No."

"It's not the end of the world Tug."

"Not for you! All you care about is me staying as your gay arm candy. I'm here my heart torn and on the floor and you just want me to get drunk and forget it?"

Eponine flipped over another worn out page, the edge of it soft and crisp in her fingers. A hand slid into her view, pulling _Guide to Practical Cats _from her hands. He walked to the other side of the bed, sitting back to back with her.

"My mom gave it to me."

"Quaxo!" She spun around, her heart thumping in her ears with happiness. He just shook his head, showing her the inscription on the first page.

_To Quaxo_

_ Love Mom_

"Oh." For the first time she looked away from his face, the blood rushing madly to her cheeks when she noticed he'd forgotten a shirt. Eponine bit her lip, turning back around. She felt his weight leave the mattress, the springs squeaking.

"What's wrong?"He lifted her chin with the tip of his finger, he was unusually concerned that he'd said something or done something wrong, his rain grey eyes full of worry. She just laughed, standing up and rummaging through his drawers. She pulled out a dark blue shirt with the English flag spread across the chest.

"Arms up." She commanded, unfolding it. He stood doing as told and raising his arms above his head/ She yanked the shirt over him as if her were a child, straightening it out and stepping back to admire her work. Eponine's hands took a hold of the unbuckled belt, jerking it tight. He tripped forwards, nearly falling on top of her.

"Do you always dress me?" He asked breathlessly, looking down at her. Her smile faltered as she let go of the belt.

"N-no." She stepped back, giving him a tight smile.


	14. Shattered

"Mr. Mistoffelees?" Dr. Tishon said, calling him into the therapists office. They sat down, Misto shifting uncomfortably under the cold and restless eyes. "I understand that you don't truly believe your gay?"

"I'm not gay." He said a little too quickly. "I'm... I'm not gay."

"I see. Well, what do you feel exactly when you see this.. Tugger fellow?"

"I feel... happy, sickened, disgusted.. but warm, safe, hope, happiness, understanding, pity, appalled, . . I guess." He wasn't really sure how he felt when Tugger was around. It was all just sort of a rush of emotions, he wasn't ever able to think straight. Maybe it was just that he was jealous, jealous of how Tugger could move his hips like a sex-machine, and get all the Queens attention while Misto just got a few shy glances and not all of them were that attractive. They'd been best friends, joined at the hip in a sense, they told each other everything. They had been closer than the average man and wife. It was like they'd married their best friend, but in a totally manly way you know? They were there to care through the lows, to share the highs.

Quaxo sat on the park bench, Eponines fingers entwined in his. She had a beautiful smile, she kept it on as she talked, her big sparkly eyes scanning the area every now and then as she gestured wildly with her other hand. When she came to a part of her speech that was 'icky' she'd scrunch up her nose, and the giggle would make the edges of her eyes crinkle.

"Quax?" Eponine stopped laughing, turning around to stare at Rumpelteazer and Electra. "What are you doing?"

"Who are you?"

Electra caught her sisters hand, remembering how their friend had no recollection of them anymore. Teazer didn't even give it a second thought, she was bubbling with anger. Eponine was just feasting and thriving off the fact that Quax didn't even know who Macavity was. He didn't even know that they were trying to kill him.

"Teazer how nice to see you." Eponine said with a voice thick and sweet like syrup. Her smile was dazzling, her perfect white teeth sparkling in the little light of the afternoon.

"Don't you _'nice to see you' _ me. What are you just planning to do with him? Dip him in a vat of toxic waste? Let a group of dogs tear him limb from limb from limb. You Pollicle, you low-life -!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Quaxo stood up, not sure exactly who he was talking to. He'd never even let go of her hand, but now she was standing behind him worriedly. In the corner of her eye she could see Gilbert, half hidden in the shadows of the tree and watching the scene. He'd step in if everything got any worse. The 'original' plan had been to keep him happy, healthy, safe, lure him into the alley farthest west of the town that wasn't occupied. There they'd planned to beat him until death, successfully starting an all out war with the Jellicles. But she'd put it off as long as she could.

"Quaxo, come on, they're not worth it." She said, tugging at his sleeve.

"Are you just going to let them talk to you like that?" He asked incredulously, turning to stare at her with wide and gray eyes.

"No! We're your friends, she's lying to you. She always has been. Quax, come on. It's me. It's Teazer."

"Let's go Eponine." He took her roughly by the elbow and lead her away. Turning to look over his shoulder and glare at the two girls, his eyes were cold, constricted and narrowed. They'd never seen him so defensive, or so angry with them especially.

He was a cop, he was a nobody. But Bombalurina was beautiful enough to be a supermodel, amazing enough to save the world with just one glance. He had no idea what he was doing. But the way her fingers danced along the coffee table was mesmerizing, he just couldn't take his eyes off her lanky fingers as she stared blankly across the cafe. She couldn't look away from the large window, something was out there that was just pining for her attention.

"See something interesting?" He joked, tipping his coffee cup in the direction of her gaze.

"Hmm?" It was like the trance had been broken by his deep and hypnotic voice. "Oh, nothing. I just thought I saw... no. Nevermind." She shook her head, biting her lip. She had seen something though, and she knew that she was right. Macavity, staring at her with cold eyes through the glass. He knew now.

Demeter dug through her purse to put her wallet back in the right place when she looked up at the top of the building next to her. The red hair and quivering form was staring back down at her though. "Jerrie." She whispered, forgetting about her nail appointment as she burst into the building and began to search for the fire escape stairway.

The wind whipped around him, fast and beating. Everything was so free up here, so lifeless and full of joy at the same time. The silence could only have been interupted by the screaming of horns and people and sirens down below him. Demeter's eyes flashed up towards him, he hadn't even known she'd had any appointments today. She threw her things over her shoulder as she rushed into the building. Did she really care enough to save him? He hadn't even known that anyone cared. He'd put Coricopat in danger by giving away his location, if anyone knew that the cops were going there, they'd kill Cori. He hadn't even thought about it.

But his sister had been growing distant, she hadn't called him in days. The others hardly talked to him since Quaxo. Their focus now was on Macavity and taking him down to the grave. Did they even care that he'd been promoted. Or that he was feeling so sad and hurt on the inside?

He glanced down at the white scars on his arms, the red ones, the ones in between old and new. It wasn't enough though. Even after he'd studied the Gateway Theory for so long, desperate to find an answer to his feelings, it still just wasn't enough.

Could this be the only way.

**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight  
The future's open wide beyond believing  
To know why hope dies  
Losing what was found, a world so hollow  
Suspended in a compromise  
The silence of this sound is soon to follow  
Somehow sundown**

And finding answers  
Is forgetting all of the questions we call home  
Passing the graves of the unknown

As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading  
Illusions of the sunlight  
And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting  
Love gone for so long

This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know  
Knowing that faith is all I hold

And Ive lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life  
Less words  
Carry on

But i know  
All i know  
Is that the ends beginning

Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced

All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
Wasted gain  
All is lost  
Hope remains  
And this war's not over

Theres a light  
Theres the sun  
Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
And his love will conquer

And Ive lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life  
Less words  
Carry on

But i know  
All i know  
Is that the ends beginning

Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced

All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
Wasted gain  
All is lost  
Hope remains  
And this war's not over

Theres a light  
Theres the sun  
Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
And his love will conquer all  
Yes his love will conquer all

Yesterday I died, tommorrows bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight - He leaned closer to the edge, tipping.

"Jerrie!"

"Cori?" Exotica whispered, peeking in the door.

"Yes?"

"You... you wanna talk? I know that you've been cooped up in here for a while now so..." She said, walking in and taking a seat next to him on the bed.

"Yeah, for all I know World War Three could've broken out." He tried to laugh, but it was watery and sad. She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. She blushed, looking down at the ground and turning her back to him.

"I know, I have a horrible laugh."

"No you don't. It's cute."

Tantomile looked out the window, the one lone white car heading towards their building. It was still two miles away, but she'd been looking for it. Cori had to leave. Now. She burst into the room, a scream leaving her lips.

Cori was kissing Exotica.

They both pulled away, Exotica licking her lips nervously as she slipped from the room. The nerve of herself. She knew she wasn't even supposed to be near him. But whatever. If she was destined to turn into a slut like Bomba or Cassandra or Tanti. Then so be it. It was, after all, just a quirk of working for Macavity.

"I..I just."

"No. Get out. Munkustrap and that... Alonz guy are coming down the road. You were never taken, you were just a bit preoccupied. Now out!" She pushed him to the room that was at the exit. Munkustrap and Alonzo were climbing the stairs, their eyes telling the Jellicle they were ready to kill to find him.

"Hey guys." He said pushing out the door and smiling.

"Cori!"

**Horrible chapter, I know. But I just finished up with exams soooo... yup. **

**Song is Shattered by Trading Yesterday.**

**TTYL!**


	15. Machines, Explosions, Lies

**Okay... I had this entire chapter outline in my notebook... I left that notebook in school. I'm so sorry! I'll just have to do this from memory. **

**I WILL PROBABLY ONLY BE UPDATING ON MONDAYS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!**

**I own nothing. **

Eponine watched as Quaxo paced back and forth the length of his room, he was fuming, and if he walked any much longer he'd wear a hole into the ground. She was actually very content knowing that he'd stood up for her that well, that he cared that much. Sure they were only fifteen, but it still made her feel special.

"Damn Jellicles! Pollicles; every last one of them." He swore, throwing his arms wildly. She was almost happy about the way this was heading, almost, he had no idea he was a Jellicle. He had no idea that he was friends with the people he now hated. He had no idea that her father was going to kill him...

The door opened and slammed shut, "Quax! I'm home."

Eponine perked up, intrigued by the unforeseen change of events. She'd known something was up since they walked into an empty house. She stood, a blank expression painted across her face.

"I'll be right back." She gave him a reassuring touch on the shoulder, but he hardly noticed. He was still fuming, she wouldn't have been surprised if steam began to come out his ears. She trotted down the stairs silently, standing on the last step and staring at the dance teacher.

"Where were you?"

"Work." He shrugged out of his jacket, avoiding eye contact with her.

"You don't work on Thursdays." She accused, inclining her head and narrowing her eyes. There was something up and she planned to find out. Maybe it was an elaborate plan, maybe he was just cheating on Victoria, but she was not about to be left in the dark.

"Extra shift." He hung up the jacket, walking into the kitchen and taking down a mug.

"For a dance class?" She scoffed, leaning against the door frame.

"Yes."

"Don't lie to me."

Teazer walked out of the house, twirling her keys on her fingers and whistling as she walked towards her bike. It gleamed red, beautiful and *tuff. A figure in the shadows was watching, her red hair shining in the dim streetlight. Coricopat stepped out of the shadows, staring at her with sad eyes. IF everything went as predicted, she'd be knocked out and taken in for information, completely unharmed. She finally made out the form, shading her eyes from the light she stared at him.

"Cori?"

He watched in shock as she tripped the fishing wire. "I'm sorry."

The yellow heat engulfed her instantly. The fire almost comforting as it told her that she was still alive. The screeching sound of metal ripping apart and grinding against each other was ringing in her ears. Yells were sounded at her, but they all just meshed together like mashed potatoes. The force threw her back like a rag doll.

"TEAZER!" Tumble screamed running at his sister. She lay on the ground, her body a bit blacked with ash as blood spilled around her lower half.

"I can't feel my legs." She laughed, her eyes wandering and dancing. "Tumble I can't feel my legs."

Bomba picked up the small piece of notepaper that was on her desk. _Back Office _It read in doctors handwriting, only Macavity wrote like that there. She walked down the halls, ignoring the dark glares that she was getting from Cassandra and Tantomile. Stepping into the dark she waited for him, wondering what he'd wanted from her. There was a mechanic sound, like in the old movies when you turned something on and it just buzzed for a while. Red lights clicked and flashed, and gears began to grind and rush against each other. It sounded like a broken Volkswagon that Gilbert had once fixed, the belt wasn't running straight. But she couldn't fix it without the right tools. Even in the dark she could make out the shape inching towards her. She turned around, pulling on the door handle, but it was locked, fully shut.

"No!" She screamed, pounding her fists against the barrier.

"Do you like it?" Macavity called from the darkness. "It's my latest toy, designed especially for my favorite. little. traitor."

**i'm sorry! I'll really really try to update tomorrow! i'm sooo soo sorry!**


	16. Ambulances and The Truth

**Wow, this was horribly short. I'm sorry.**

**I disclaim all right. **

**AND I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF IDEAS!**

The ambulance rushed towards the hospital, never once bothering to stop at a red light or a stop sign. Teazer was losing blood from the arteries in her legs, and fast. She might not make it, she might be in muscle therapy for years before she could walk with crutches, but from the looks of the burns, she could be out in a few weeks. They rushed her in on a gurney practically throwing her into the ER room, and making sure she was prepped for the surgery properly.

Jemima stared out the window, her eyes half lidded as she looked across the street. Pouncival was holding her by the waste, pushing her against the brick wall of the alley and kissing her like he meant it. That's how he'd always kissed Jemima. Maybe it wasn't him though, lots of guys wore white shirts with black jeans and had their hair done in a military cut. It couldn't have been Pounce, no he'd never cheat on her. But… What if he did?

"Help!" Bomba screamed, her brown eyes huge as she stared at the machine.

"Stop." Everything grew silent, and Macavity stepped out of the shadows. His red and gray hair wild and unbrushed, eyes dark and menacing. "Now Bombalurina, you know you've always been my favorite. For… reasons known to both you and I."

His eyes scanned her up and down, taking in every curve and dent. "But treachery on your behalf is not something I will tolerate, but: because of your position, I'm prepared to forgive you."

She eyed him wearily, hesitating in answer. He had also been prepared to kill her. She could take up the offer now, and never see Alonzo again, and stay with these sluts, and her sister could stay on the other side of town and be safe. Or she could leave, be with Alonzo, and she could warn Demeter.

She straightened up, tugging on her black shirt and tugging on the door handle. His hand fit over hers the second she touched the cool metal, his other hand took a key and undid the lock, swiftly opening the door for her. "I'll see you soon dearest."

"_You're sure no one will be hurt?" _

"_I'm positive."_

"_Teazer goes through banking files every Wednesday, then at seven o'clock she takes her bike for a ride around the town, she comes home at eight and watches her favorite sitcom- Eastenders."_

_Tantomile listened to her brother, writing down everything on a pad of paper. Her pen never missing a beat. _

"_Every Friday night Jerrie goes out with Victor and Pouncival with a date for frozen yogurt. If they don't have a date, they don't go. No fifth wheel."_

_She kept nodding her head at each interval of words._

"_And everyone will stay safe?"_

"_Now why would I lie to you?" She smiled, standing up and leaving the room._

Victoria sat on the couch, fingering at the pendant around her neck.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

The mushroom cloud was soon all that was left of the manor, the furniture burnt to a crisp before being blown away. Cassandra smiled, taking out the list from her pocket and checking off a name: Bustopher Jones. They'd take out every threat that there was, if that included killing a few innocents, well…

Misto stared at Eponine, looking at her eyes intently. They looked like… Macavity's.

_Daughter of Macavity expected. _

_Macavity heiress soon to inherit millions, reporters suspect._

_Name still unknown._

_Be on the look out for brown hair and eyes, 4'11, female._

"You're his daughter." Mistoffelees whispered, she tipped back her head as she tried to keep her cool. "Quaxo!" He yelled, running around her towards the stairs. She grabbed the back of his pants, yanking him towards her and tripping him to the ground.

"I'm not here to kill him, and I swear if you tell anyone, I'll slit your throat."

"Investigators suspect that the cause of the explosion was a pipe, that has appeared to have been tampered with. Detective Alonzo is staying off of this case, family matters have been known to cloud ones judgment on these sorts of cases. Until then, he has been asked to take leave, and not tamper with this case." They both turned towards the tv, staring in horror at the ashes of a large manor.

"Oh…my…Heavyside."

Tugger opened the door, staring at Bomba as she looked back sheepishly. "May I come in?"


	17. Crying Solve's Nothing

**I disclaim a scene from eastenders and a scene from rent. I disclaim all publicly recognized figures. Enjoy!**

"Teazer? Teazer? Teazer? Teazer? Teazer?"

All of the voices were just swimming together in her head, each wave pounding against her skull. She blinked her eyes open, having blurry double images of her Mother and Tumblebrutus.

"Wherezzz Jerrrie?" She slurred, bringing a hand to her aching head.

"He's down in the cafeteria grabbing us some dinner," Jenny said, patting down her daughters frizzy hair. Teaze felt so uncomfortable, there were wires connected to her and sprouting from her body just about everywhere. It was like some crappy sitcom. Someone cleared there throat as they stood in the doorway, from the way Teazer was positioned she couldn't see who.

"I'm terribly sorry, may I speak with Rumpleteazer?" Jenny and Tumble exchanged hesitant looks, " It'll only be a moment." She assured them, as if hypnotized they left the room, silently and quickly.

"To tell the truth I'm surprised you survived the explosion," Eponine sat down in the chair, her tight shirt over-emphasizing her tight hourglass curves. Her hair was done up in painfully tight curls, then done up in an 1800's style fashion. Teazer hissed weakly under her breath as a string of swear words slurred out.

"Oh calm down, I'm only hear to warn you," She reset her small hand gun, sliding it into her boot.

"Why?"

"Macavity has killed a great number of people, but he's gone too far this time, and I fear it'll only get worse," She sighed, her eyes hurt as she thought of the lust for blood. "Quaxo means a lot to me, Misto is piecing together my identity, hell I had to run out of the house at full speed so he didn't catch me. If Macavity gets caught though, I'll get caught."

"So pretty much you're just doing this to save your own hide?"

"Yeah." The two girls laughed and Eponine pulled out a large pink and white box. "I uhh may have taken this. You left it in the back of your mums house, I found it."

"Teazer?" They both looked up as Munkustrap walked in, staring at the box. "You never.. opened it?"

"I lost it." She took the box, undoing the large chiffon bow and taking off the lid. It was gorgeous, a white diamond set in a silver band. Tears sprung in her eyes, stinging as they rolled down her skinless cheek. Eponine stood, seeing as it was her exit time as Munkustrap got down on one knee and held the patients hands in his.

"Teazer, I love you. I promise you I will never let you go. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. And you complete me, Teazer: marry me." She nodded her head, unable to speak as she cried harder.

Misto shamelessly let the silver tears run down his face, a week ago he thought nothing in his life would ever change; Now as he looked out his window at the moon, he only wished it were true. His eyes were red and puffy but he didn't care.

"What are you staring at?" He said looking over his shoulder at the man leaning against the door frame. His arms were crossed, one leg propped up against the wall as he stared at Misto.

"Nothing, you're hair in the moonlight." Tugger shrugged, crossing the distance between them. He sat down next to his friend, throwing his arm around the teachers shoulders. Misto buried his face into Tuggers shoulder, the tears were stinging his eyes as he cried harder. Tugger wrapped both of his strong arms around him, holding him closer as he rocked him back and forth. He buried his nose in the short black hair before moving to press his cheek against the lowered head. What he needed to focus on wasn't the loss of a vague friend, what he needed to focus on was not telling Misto there and then or tipping his head back and kissing him.

Misto pulled away, wiping his eyes dry.

"I-I've been seeing a shrink." He hiccupped.

"Wait, what? What shrink?"

"The one I'm seeing to cure me," Misto said simply, keeping his lips in a tight line.

"To _cure _you?"

"Yeah, to reorientate my thinking, stop these gay feelings," He stood up staring down at the radio telecaster with emotionless eyes. "It's worked, here." He jutted out his hand, implying for Tug to take it.

"What?" Tugger breathed, not believing what he was hearing.

"Well go on, shake it."

Tugger did, watching as Misto didn't even so much as flinch away.

"See, nothing. Nothing at all."

"I have to go." Tugger muttered, shaking his head and leaving the room.

"Jemima?" Pouncival asked, she was curled up on the couch in their apartment, crying her eyes out. He rushed to her side, pulling her into a hug.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed, pushing him away.

"What's wrong with you? What happened?" He asked, staring up at her with worried eyes.

"You've been cheating? You've been cheating this whole time?" She laughed, the emotion didn't reach her eyes though. Pouncival didn't say anything, just sat there wondering how she found out.

"Get out." She seethed, glaring daggers at him. "Get out!" She was screaming now, pushing him out of the flat where a box of his things were waiting on the sidewalk. She collapsed on the floor tears rolling down her cheeks as she heaved with sobs.

Tugger sat on the couch in a daze, Bomba was staying with him until she could find a place of her own and she was counseling him on Misto. "Pathetic, isn't it?" He sighed sighed. He was tired of feeling this way. He was tired of wearing that perfectly created disguise, and feeling it slip each time he thought of _him_, saw _him_, heard _him_. He was tired of the feeling that he was going to cry his eyes out, letting _him_ know that he'd won and that he'd finally gotten to Tugger.

**[Sorry it's so short, and sorry I haven't updated in a while. **

**HGP: Sorry! **

**Give me ideas!**


	18. Learn to be Lonely

Quaxo held Eponines hand as they walked side by side through the park, both sharing their own opinions on estranged topics.

"No, it's not that I - "

"No no no. You said that you didn't like pickles-"

"WITH Quesadillas." She corrected him, pressing her nose against his cheek. He smiled wide, wrapping his arm around her. He only focused half of his attention on her though, the other part of his mind thinking of when he first came home from the hospital. Everything was new to him, even the citrusy and tangy taste of an orange, the colors and the sounds of his 'friends' voices. He pretty much just trusted Ponines judgment and what she told him, because what else what he to do? She was his girlfriend and she was really the only person besides his brother and Tugger that he could trust.

"Macavity!" There was a shriek, grabbing Ponine's attention. She grabbed Quax's arm and ran towards the sound of gunfire's and screams. There were people hiding behind trees and bushes and boulders and benches, both gangs aiming at each other. Another gunshot, and Ponine pushed her boyfriend to the ground for protection. Quax's head slammed on a rock, bringing waves of pain to crash over him. The peacefulness of unconsciousness pulling him under the darkness, further, deeper.

"Quaxo!"

Teazer sat in her hospital bed, admiring the silver ring on her finger. It was beautiful, it didn't matter that it wasn't the biggest ring she'd ever seen. It was from Munk and they were going to get married and they would live a perfect life. They'd grow old and sit on the porch with their grandkids playing out on the porch at their feet.

"Hey," The voice of Etcetera came simultaneously with a knock on the door. "How you holding up?"

"They said I could be released next week," She smiled, the skin around her cheeks and lips almost completely grown back. She was looking much better now, a certain sparkle in her eye.

"Have you got a date set?" Etcy asked happily, plopping down at the foot of the bed.

"It only happened yesterday, silly." Teazer laughed, not caring that there was rain started to fall onto the window.

Jemima sat on her sofa, staring at the floor, the raindrops from the window creating beautiful shadows on the floor. How could he? How could he do that to her? Why? What had she done wrong? What had she done?

_Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness_

Who will be there for you  
Comfort and care for you  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion

_Never dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You've always known your heart was on its own_

So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to Be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone  


The door opened with an almost silent click, footsteps unheard as they crept up behind her. Their hands slid over her mouth, silencing her screams.

_Learn to be lonely  
Life can be lived life can be loved alone_

"Quaxo?" She whispered, cupping his face with her small hands. "Quaxo? Wake up, it's not funny anymore." His eyes fluttered open, an entirely new world opened up in front of him.

"Eponine?" He whispered, trying to sit up. She shushed him, helping him to lay back down.

"Is he okay?"

"Teazer?" He asked, his head pounding. Eponine's breath caught in her throat, Bast, his memory was coming back to him. "Teazer, is she okay? What's happened?"

"Eponine!" Macavity shouted. "Get away from this ignorant fool!"

"Dad! Shut up! Bast! For once, could you just shut up? Damn it." She screamed before turning her attention back on her boyfriend.

"Macavity?" Teazer whispered as Etctera ran up beside her. Etcy only stopped momentarily before sprinting to Quaxo's side, pushing Ponine out of the way.

"Quax, oh my Bast I thought I'd lost you," She sobbed, laying her head on his strong chest. "Don't scare me like that."

"Like what?" He asked, confused at her concern. Macavity came up behind the fallen daughter, grabbing her roughly and yanking her from the ground. He slapped her hard across the face, hissing.

"You insolent brat, I should kill you right now."

"No!" Quaxo shouted, yanking the gun from Etcetera's pocket and aiming it at the enemy.

"What boy? Are you going to kill me? Here I stand,"

"No!" Eponine screamed, kneeling on all fours with tears running down her face as she stared at what was about to be her ex-boyfriend. "No," She whispered again.

"He's my father, Quaxo, he's my dad."

"What?" The gun dropped from his hand as he stared in disbelief. He slowly stood, his heart shattering inside of his chest, feeling like someone reached through him and tore it out. Everything was silent, words ran dry, speech ran into silence. "Y-... You lied to me?"

"No, no, I-" She scrambled over to him, twisting his shirt in her fingers.

"You lied to me." He said coldly, his focus distant and lost.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." She sobbed, hatred practically radiating off him.

"Get away from me," He seethed, "Don't you ever come near me again." He stepped back, tearing her from his person. She collapsed on the ground, with a broken soul, never wanting to move from that position. She'd ruined everything. Everything. As Quaxo and the other Jellicles retreated into the distance Macavity's shadow fell over her. He grabbed her collar, picking her up and dragging her back to the lair.

Throwing her in her room, she laid there on the ground like a rag doll, like a piece of trash. __

_You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and father  
Then my world was shattered_

Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
Somehow you would be here

Wishing I could hear your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
All that you dreamed I could

Passing bells and sculpted angels  
Cold and monumental  
Seem for you the wrong companions  
You were warm and gentle

Too many years fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die?

Wishing you were somehow here again  
Knowing we must say goodbye  
Try to forgive, teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try

No more memories, no more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years  
Help me say goodbye  
Help me say goodbye

Pouncival sat on Plato's couch, only partly regretting what he'd done. "So what whore did you use this time?" Plato hissed, truly upset that his friend had done such a stupid thing.

"Don't. Okay? Just... don't."

The door flew off its hinges, making the apartment shake. "Get them!" Gilbert shouted.

Alonzo plopped down in the armrest, a cup of coffee in his hands. His sister was gone. And yet, somehow, he felt.. nothing. He felt nothing.

Quaxo trudged back into his house, his feelings confused and strong. "Misto?" He called, slamming the door shut and collapsing on the couch. A piece of paper was folded on the coffee table, "_M"_

"Bast," Cori whispered, "What have I done?

_End_

**But wait, there's more. There'll be a sequal. I promise. **


	19. Left to Love

**[I"M ALIVE! I'm so sorry, but I was grounded for the entire month, or at least, 3/4 of the month. Anyways, I have found inspiration in a guy I like, so you guys better be thankful cuz I put my butt into this. **

**I disclaim all rights.**

**Please enjoy:) ] **

"What have I done?" Cori whispered, staring out the window as the cars full of struggling Jellicles rolled up. So far, he'd come here every day to tell Tanti what was going on. He felt like a coward, disgusting, he'd betrayed his friend, completely sold them out.

"No! Let me go! Let me go you bastards!" Misto kicked and squirmed, his flexibility as a dance teacher coming in handy as he came near to kicking one of his captors in the face. Cori turned away, closing his eyes as he tried to shut out the other voices that followed. A set of hands began to knead his shoulders, delicate, long and slender, fingers digging softly into his flesh. Tantomile slowly wrapped her arms around him, letting her cool breath float over his neck.

"Now, what's got my big brother down?"

"How can you do this?in

"Well for one thing they're not my 'friends' as you choose to call them," She sighed, gently pulling him away from the window. She pushed him into a chair, which he landed in clumsily, and looked him dead in the eye. "And it'll all be over soon."

Bombalurina fluffed up another pillow, finally done with cleaning the flat. It was the least she could do. Next month they'd be moving in together, the rules had already been set. Tugger would leave the seat down if Bomba kept her things tucked away, etc. etc. Even so, if either of them brought someone home, it was none of the others business. Not that, that would be happening under the circumstances.

Tugger was gone to check on Quaxo, the teen called rambling about how Misto had been-

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Coming," She called, swinging open the door.

She let out a shriek; slamming the door shut. He let his foot jam the doorway, bracing his arm against it and throwing it open.

"Hello Bombalurina," Macavity purred, annunciating her name with perfection.

"Get away," She yelled, tripping over a side table as she backed away from him and falling to the floor. Macavity hardly noticed as he calmly shut the door.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Get out!"

"Do I get under your skin? Make you _squirm _Bomba?" He began to stalk towards her, casting a shadow over her as she scrambled backwards. Her back hit the wall, she had nowhere to go. Mac took a tight hold of her shoulders, yanking her up and pinning her against the wall. She turned her face away, shutting her eyes tight; her heart pounded in her ears- similar to the beating of a humming birds wings.

"See, I don't think I scare you," He ran the back of his fingers up her arm, "I think you want this just as much as me."

"I..." She tensed, not sure how to answer.

"Is it this?" He gently stroked her arm again, and she clenched her eyes shut.

"Stop..." She whispered but for some reason she couldn't move.

"Do you really want me to? Or do you want this too?"

"No,"

"Yes." He pressed her against the wall, she had no escape. He brought her chin up and placed his lips on hers. She stood still, but began to melt into his familiar embrace.

"Wait, go through this one more time," Tugger said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's simple , I came home, Misto was gone, and this 'M' was here." Quaxo explained sitting down on the couch.

"No, I've got that, I meant with Eponine,"

"She's Macavity's daughter. She was lying the entire time," Quaxo said with disgust, his voice no louder than a whisper.

"You're sure I don't think that-"

"Yes! Bast damn I'm sure. She said so herself, she stopped me from shooting him." Quaxo hissed, running his fingers angrily through his black hair. Tugger stopped, remember his last encounter with Misto early this morning.

_"You're just another self hating poof aren't you?"_

_"I'm not a poof." Misto stated harshly, standing to his fool height. Tugger stared at the wall, linking his fingers in his lap._

_"I didn't say that," He snapped his head to look at Misto. "I said self hating poof." He stood from his seat. "And the main give away for a poof, is that he doesn't admit to being a poof."_

_Misto just glared at him._

_"Then someone comes along, and stirs up all those dirty thoughts."_

_"Get out." Misto hissed._

_"And they want to get rid of all those dirty thoughts, they gotta have an outlet see?"_

_"Get out."_

_"Make me,"_

_"Get out!" Misto was screaming now, his face flushed with anger. Tugger gave a low laugh, rough and hoarse just like it'd always been. He turned on his heel and walked out of the flat. _

"What's wrong hun?" Alonzo asked. Bomba ground her teeth and began to quiver as she made her decision. She was going to tell him, that was what real couples did, they told the truth.

"I'm not proud of what I did, I love you, I didn't know what was going on with me," She whispered.

"What are you-"

"I had sexual relations with Macavity." He was laid back on the couch, his position the ideal image of calmness. But his eyes were hurt and angry at the same time, his brow knitted as he frowned. "Please just let me explain-"

He grabbed her shoulders and jerked her upright so that she was looking at him, "I-I didn't mean to," She sobbed, but he understood her all too well. He instantly stepped away from her; she had promised herself that this relationship would be different, that she would never hurt him. He turned on his heel and walked away, never saying a word. His footsteps were unnaturally loud as he went down the stairs, yanking on his jacket and grabbing his keys. He was on his cycle in mere seconds, throwing on his helmet and revving the engine.

"Alonzo!" She yelled, stopping suddenly in the doorway. He barely turned his head to look at her, but even that, just for that second, just for that split second, made her have hope. That hope died when he looked back ahead and drove off.

"Oh dear," Exotica whispered as she and Cassy stood in the doorway. Misto squirmed and writhed as he was back up against his own little wall.

"Well, well, well," Cassandra whispered, swaying her hips as she sauntered over to the dance teacher. She bent down, capturing his chin in her thumb and forefinger, she turned his head this way and that as if to examine him. He looked at her with disgust as his breath came in heavily through his nose with a white gag in his mouth.

A body was tossed into the room, Eponine didn't even move, her eyes just staring blankly ahead. Nobody moved, just stared at her.

"Hot damn," Cassy hissed standing up. She gave a rough kick to the girls side, making her squirm and twist. Exotica cringed, looking away.

"Cassandra," Macavity warned.

"What?" She gave another kick, and another, and another. Finally a scream erupted from Ep's mouth, as she dug her fingers into her scalp and curled into a ball. Cassandra never stopped though, just kept jabbing the point of her boot into her as hard as possible.

"Cassandra!" She stopped as Macavity screamed at her, her eyes getting big as she tried to look innocent and confused. "Out."

She left, squeezing past both him Exotica as she headed back to the office. Macavity turned on his heel, heading in the other direction.

**This was something I tried to post on facebook but it was a bum, so i had to write it as a note and then post it and GAH it was so freaking difficult. but i'm putting it out here for all of you guys to see it too.**

**You were not in an earthquake which followed by a tsunami which was followed by a radioactive disaster that is killing children just for breathing, nor were you in a huge earthquake in Haiti where people already had nothing to begin with.**

**you're not living in a third world country where you have no decision. you're getting/have an education. you have friends. you have a family that loves you. if you people weren't so negative you would see the good in your life, that you get to smile and shine and be yourself every day. **

**and if you tried to better yourselves and not be stupid and put yourselves in situations that will always end up badly, then you wouldn't be so dang upset all the time. you're life is incredible, you're incredible, why don't you see that?**

**and i'm not saying you can't ever be upset, or angry, but there'll always be a little bit of happiness for you if you would only look for it.**


	20. Meet Me at the Moon

**[This is really really really short, for a reason! I think i'm going to get it up and going soon:) ]**

Quaxo watched as Tugger stepped into the rain, flicking up the collar of his jacket against the rain as he began to walk to the Police Station to report Mistoffelees as missing. He shut the door, with a soft click, he rested his forehead against the wood of the door, hearing his heart beat slowly thud in his head. Tears slowly began to well up in his eyes, he couldn't take much more of this. There wasn't much more that he could handle before it would all just burst. The silence helped to ease his mind, knowing that there was nothing that would happen now. He turned his gaze to a picture of he and his brother, musing over the near-identical looks. Quax's face was a bit finer set and his blue eyes were just a bit rounder, but other than that they could've passed for twins if it weren't for the fact that Misto had that 'older-more-mature' look to him.

That's when it finally all made sense. Absolutely all of it.

It wasn't Mistoffelees they'd been looking for, it was himself. They were looking for Quaxo, they had been all along. If Ep was his daughter, they were conspiring so that she could get the trust of the Jellicles and take them down from the inside out. When they couldn't, they'd just take one of them, but that didn't work, so it became some long damn process and eventually they decided to take all of the Jellicles out. It wasn't anything hard, if you actually knew what was going on. He hated the way it was now, but he knew now that he was going to have to go in there and save everyone's arses.

The phone began to ring, and he trudged over to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, kid, it's Alonzo."

"Hey, Lonz, you alright?" He tried to convince himself that at least someone was still safe. No answer came in, just the calmness of someone breathing.

"Sometimes I really just wish this entire fogging town would blow up." Lonzo sighed, his breath getting static-ed as it came in through the phone.

"You okay?"

"No, I was just checking to make sure you were okay, there have been a lot of disappearances."

Quaxo wanted to blurt out there and then that Misto had been taken, but refrained himself as he heard Alonzo mutter a few details about the case. "Yeah, I hope you find them, but I'm kind of busy right now, I'll talk to you later,"

"Alright kid, just take care of yourself."

Quaxo snapped the phone shut, running up to his room. His fingers traced the replastered piece of wall, easily breaking open as he slammed his fist into it. He reached in, pulling out one hand gun after another. He began to strap them to himself, making sure each one was working properly. He could do this, he tried to convince himself.

"_You should wait_" A voice whispered to him, and he sat back, rocking on his heels. He listened to the little voice in his head, sitting on his bed and laying back.

_we're looking at the same moon  
though we're miles apart  
we're wishing on the same star  
when you're deep in my heart  
I don't know if you know but when we miss each other so  
look up I'll meet you at the moon_

_we're staring at the same sky  
strangers it seems  
we're sitting on the same earth  
though there's oceans between  
I don't know if you know but when we miss each other so  
look up I'll meet you at the moon_

Eponine had moved back to her own room, sitting on her bed as she watched the sun set. The sky turning from its orange haze to a blue violet as it disappeared over the horizen. It was times like these when she wondered if anyone could ever see anything like Quaxo saw anything.

_umm I'm part of you and you're part of me  
but it's a cold old world when your missing somebody  
without you I wouldn't, couldn't be  
so when your heart is aching and you can't take much more breaking_

_we're looking at the same moon  
though we're miles apart  
we're wishing on the same star  
when you're deep in my heart  
I don't know if you know but when we miss each other so  
look up I'll meet you at the moon  
ummmm  
look up I'll meet you at the moon  
ummmmm_

"I always loved you, I always will," She whispered as the stars began to peek. "And I always will."

**[Yeah I know it's short, but I really hope I can come up with a good ending soon!**

**Ideas? ]**


	21. Didn't Know I'd Love You so Much

**[This. Is . Horrible. I'm telling you now, this is so bad it's not even funny, So don't be giving me flames saying how bad this is, because I warned you.**

**I disclaim all rights]**

Quaxo deftly walked to the building, taking a deep breath and glancing over his shoulder every few seconds. He stuck to the shadows, even as he creeped up to the door and pushed open the glass door. How silly, it seemed, for Macavity to leave the front door unlocked. He felt ice cold sweat drip down the nape of his neck. This was stupid, there was no way he could do this. Everyone was depending on him though. He climbed the steps slowly, taking each one with great care.

_This is a suicide mission! _Something in the back of his head hissed. He shook it off, and hurried his steps, holding a gun against his leg. He took deep breaths, in and out, in and out.

A scream echoed through the empty halls. A girl's scream; high and loud like a banshee's. There was the faint smell of burning flesh, and the sound of something sizzling. He immediately began to head in that direction, thinking it was Jemima or Teazer. As he grew closer, he could see flashes of brighter light and more screaming.

He pressed his back against the wall, turning his head slightly so that he could see inside. It was Eponine, being pressed in the back with a metal pole that forced electricity into her. Her body twitched and shook as she fell onto the ground. He didn't feel guilty as he headed the other direction of the hall. A few coughs filled the air, a sneeze and a murmer came following it.

"Jerrie if you don't shut up," Someone moaned.

Quaxo tried the handle of the door, it was unlocked. Did they know that? He pushed it open.

"Quaxo!" Mistoffelees yelped, his eye partly bruised from where Cassandra had come in and hit him. The little brother jumped onto him, tackling him in a tight hug. This was all going so well, too well, but there was no time to care for that now. Right now he had his brother back and his friends back and everything was perfect again.

"You," Jerrie hissed, facing the open door. Cori stood there, looking forlorn as he stared at his friends. "Please meet the cause of all our problems."

"I'm so sorry,"

"You nearly killed my sister you bastard!"

"I'm sorry,"

"I'm not Teazer, Coricopat!" A few gasped, no one called Cori by his full name anymore. "Sorry. Doesn't. Cut it."

"Then I don't know what he's going to tell you," Tantomile showed up behind her brother, snaking her arms around him. "See, he doesn't have much else to say after… well. Let's just say that now I have him wrapped around my finger."

"What did you do to him?" Victor screamed.

_Nothing, Nothing, Nothing, Nothing! She's done nothing!_ Cori's mind screamed. He knew better than to say anything though. It just wasn't worth it since they were all going to die, including him, anyways.

Plato silently drew the gun away from Quaxo's hand, and with one quick movement and shot, Tantomile lay on the ground. Cori spun around, staring at his dead twin. Her raven black hair strewn around her with a red dot in the center of her forehead, trickling out blood along her face.

"Tants," He whispered. People pushed past him, filing out of the room as they started to silently head towards the exit.

"Munkustrap, what do you think about this dress?" Teazer showed him the page in the magazine. In truth, he thought it was gorgeous. But the models body was thin and stick like, Teazer curved in all the right places and the dress just wouldn't look right.

"Maybe you should call one of your girlfriends Teaze, you know I'm just not really right to… well… this stuff." She gave a soft laugh, throwing a kiss on his cheek as she skipped to the phone. She dialed a few digits.

"_Hi you've got Etcetera, I'm probably too lazy to pick up the phone right now so leave a message and I might get back to you."_

"_It's Jemima, I'm obviously not able to come to the phone right now, leave a message at the tone."_

"_Hey it's Electra, you know the drill."_

"_Hello, you've reached the phone of Jenny and Skimble, we'll get back to you dearies as soon as possible."_

"_Hey it's Jerrie, I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_

"_It's Victor, but I can't get to the phone now so leave a message and if I like you I might find the time to call you back."_

"_It's Pouncival, I can't pick up the phone right now, so leave a message after the tone."_

"Wow, it seems just everybody's busy today," She sighed, plopping back down onto the couch and flipping through the magazine. Munkustrap pulled out his cell and dialed his most common number.

"Alonzo?"

"_Yeah_," He sighed, clearing his throat.

"Hey, are you and your girlfriend doing anything tonight?" There was no answer. "Where is your girlfriend actually?"

"_I don't give a damn enough to know,"_

"Something happen between you two?"

"_Yeah, something."_

"D'you wanna talk, maybe go grab a beer later?"

"_Nah, thanks Munkustrap,"_

"The offers up anytime if you need it,"

"_Thanks," The dial tone came on after he hung up. _

"What happened?" Teazer asked, now leaning against his arm as he looked back at the rugby game on TV.

"Seems like he and his girl had quite a scuffle," He sighed, thinking at how miserable his friend must be right now. He couldn't help on the case of his sisters murder, his girlfriend and he were having a fight, no one was around to help him – he was just sitting there wallowing in self-pity.

Alonzo gulped down another glass of whiskey, promptly asking for another.

"You've had enough to drink already," The bartender said under his breath as he hesitantly poured another drink.

"Don't tell me my limits," Alonzo hissed, picking up the glass and shooting it down. Sometime later he staggered out and into the alley. Everything was fuzzy and blurry and he hardly knew what he was doing.

"Detective," Someone drawled, two people circling him. Alonzo just stood there, waiting for them to hit him, hopefully hard enough to kill him.

The Jellicles stopped as they saw Macavity, holding a gun to Ep's head. She could hardly stand, letting all her weight be held up by her father. Quaxo shouldn't have cared, no one should've cared, but just letting her die would be sinking as low as the Macs.

"Well. My, my, my, a bunch of little Jellicles stopping to watch a Mac die? Waiting around for the show?"

"Don't you lay a hand on her," Quaxo yelled.

"Hold a tongue before you're elder," Macavity snapped.

"Touch her and I swear I'll kill you," He growled, his fists so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"Please, no more," Ep moaned, her head rolling back to lay on his shoulder.

"Did you know he killed you mother?" Victor called out.

"What?" She whispered.

"Don't believe them,"

"Someone tell me what is going on,"

"Tell her Macavity,"

"Why don't you tell her why she's had to go through all of this Quaxo? Why every day I have people stab her and beat her to near death, tell her. It's all. Your. Fault."

"No," Eponine murmered. "It's not your fault, it's me who failed you, I'm the cause of all your problems,"

Macavity gave her a swipe to the head, knocking her to the ground. She fell with a thud, her eyes fluttering shut as a gash on the back of her head began to seep blood onto the floor. Victor lunged at Macavity, all hell breaking loose as Macs and Jellicles began an all out war. Quaxo rushed to Eponines side, cradling her as best he could in his arms. He brushed a few stray hairs out of her face, cuts and light bruises hiding most of her pale skin.

"Quaxo," She murmered, cuddling closer to him.

He sobbed as he notice more wounds down her arms and legs. Blood seeped out through her shirt, soaking his skin in red. She was fading in and out as she wasted her energy staying awake to look up at his perfect face. She gave a faint laugh.

"Eponine," He repositioned himself so she'd be more comfortable. "Eponine no, no, stay with me, please. You can't leave me Ep, please!" He pleaded, crying mingling with his voice.

"Alonzo?" Bomba whispered rushing into the alley and dropping her purse along the way. "No, no, no," She moaned, kneeling at his side.

"Hey," He coughed, his hand reaching up to brush her cheeks. Tears spilled onto his coat from her eyes, wetting the cheap leather. "Just remember I always loved you,"

"No, don't you talk like that, we're going to get you to a hospital and you're going to be okay," She tried to convince herself more than him. He had to be okay, he had too. She was the reason he was here.

"I did know I loved you so much," He muttered. "Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine a love as big as mine for you… look at me, getting all sappy."

She let out a watery laughed, moving the bloody hair away from his forehead.

"Macavity… he nearly… he practically rap-"

"Shh, it's okay. It's Macavity what else could I expect, hey it's alright." He said wiping away a few tears, more just replaced them.

"Please live," She pleaded with him. Someone walked into the mouth of the alley, their loud footsteps getting her attention. "Get help! Don't just stand there call 911!"

"I'm going to die, no need,"

Eponine began to become dead weight in his hands, slowly her light fading away. The Jellicles finished off everyone of the Macs, letting them fall to the ground dead. Blood spattered each one of them, since they had cheated and used the Macs knives. "Just remember I love you,"

She went limp, all of her life leaving like a candle with its flame blown out. "No," He moaned, hugging her close and rocking her back and forth. He sobbed and cried like never before, with tears pouring out like waterfalls. "No," He screamed.

"Quaxo," Jerrie murmured. "We have to go."

"No!"

They began to pull him away from the girl, yanking him off and dragging him out of the building despite his kicking and screaming. She was left there, nothing more than just a body. A nothing of something that once was.

**[I now realize that this was very heavily put together with help of REPO. … I accidentally took my friends copy of the movie. Ironic? I think not. **

**Please review! ] **


End file.
